A Certain Romance
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Haqua get closer to Keima after a certain event. But that doesn't last long and caused their distance aloof. Keima, who is angered by her behavior, decided to end all of the problematic loose-spirit-capturing by the help of the goddesses but is obstructed by someone. Can he succeed his mission? -NOTE: KeimaxHaqua focus, AR. Beta-edited by Organization Number 15.
1. Games and Loneliness

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

* * *

Route 1: "Games and Loneliness"

* * *

Note: Special thanks to **Organization Number 15 **for willing to beta-read the whole story and fix the mistakes!

* * *

_The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name_ and i don't own TWGOK

* * *

It was one gloomy Sunday in a summer season. The cloudy sky covered the beautiful sunlight, making the breeze even chiller and wetter.

Keima – the 17 years old high school student, whose hobby is playing dating sims every day and living in the world of **games** as the _Otoshigami, _the god of conquest, but being called as the '_Otamegane_' in the **real** world – woke up late that day. The white part of his eyes burned red due-to him oversleeping the day before. As the god of conquest, he has a mission every week: finish all dating sims that comes out every week. His missions were charity to his adherents, his community, his "loose lambs".

He came out from his gaming room then walked down the stair towards the kitchen. Although he was very tired, he looked very lively today.

"I've finished all the _galge_s that come out last week! That was true quality time I spent yesterday!" He said with both of his eyes sparkling.

Keima rustled the refrigerator, which was located behind the bar table in his mother's café, to search for his breakfast. He found a paper attached to the freezer's door. It was a note from Elsie, the demon who came from hell so suddenly and ruined his normal life by making him her partner in capturing hell's runaway spirits. Elsie was living under the same roof as Keima and acted as his father's illegitimate daughter since her first job with him.

The note said that she was now going out with her band, "The 2B Pencils". Her band's name, 2B, was taken from her and Keima's class, 2-B, although the drummer was not from 2-B.

"_Hmmm, Mom is still at South America and Elsie is having a rehearsal with her band, so I'll be all alone today, huh?" _Keima thought as he drank a glass of milk.

_"This is…"_

Keima threw the paper, lied upon the sofa, and played his PFP.

_"I think I'll just buy some games today…"_

After a few minutes, when he was ready to go, he walked onto the porch to see a purplish-haired woman wearing red clothes, which stick tightly to her skinny body, and a mini-skirt, with thigh-height-socks, and wielding a big creepy scythe, standing by the door of the café.

Her name is Haqua du Lot Herminium, Elsie's best friend and classmate at Hell's Academy. She is also one of the district chief of the Runaway Spirits Squad, the bracelet she wore above her left elbow being the proof of her position.

Since her meeting with Elsie, she frequently came to Katsuragi's house.

For Keima, that was very troublesome.

"Ooh, K- Katsuragi! Is Elsie home?" Haqua asked nervously.

"No. She is out with her band." Keima answered simply as he walked through the demon, heading towards the gate.

"…"  
"Hey, where are you going?"

Her question had made Keima stop as he answered blatantly, "To the game store."

"Oh. Okay... I'll leave then" Haqua said and was about to leave when...

"Elsie might have got home if you wait.  
"Or... You can go with me to kill some time if you still want to meet Elsie," Keima offered.

"W- What? Why should I go with the likes of you?" Haqua replied arrogantly, hiding her reddened cheek by turning her head away.

"... Good bye then."

"W- Wait! U-uh... Well, it can't be helped. You are begging me aren't you? So I'll go with you!"

"Whatever." Keima simply stated and began walking off.

As they walking through Cafe Grandpa's gate, Tenri, Keima's neighborhood and 'childhood friend', was looking from in front of her house. She was about to show Keima her new magic trick.

"_Keima-kun and… Haqua -san? I wonder where they are going…"_

Diana, a goddess from heaven, who lived in Tenri's body, appeared in a reflection on Tenri's magic box.

"That perverted, unfaithful human! He's going on a date with that devil even after Tenri went through the trouble to do all of these things?" the goddess glared at them from afar, then do the same thing to her host, "Tenri! You absolutely must not let them go together!"

"But, I might interrupt Haqua-san…"

Diana sighed, "Tenri…"

"It is fine, Diana." She smiled as she watched Keima and Haqua walked away. She could see that people around them freaked out when they noticed Haqua's scythe.

* * *

At the game store, Keima was seeking for _galges_ happily. He moved his hand from one category to another really in top speed, faster than the speed of sound. The atmosphere of game store has made him lost all of his coolness, making his face looked giddily stupid.

Haqua sighed heavily.

She felt irritated by the fact that she was having a little affair with the very man embarrassingly running back in forth in front of her.

_"That Katsuragi, he always been like this when it comes to games. He really looked like a big scummy idiot right now."_

"Haqua?"

"What?"

"I need your help; can you hold on to these? I can't hold them all by myself."

"Hmph, I never do this sort of thing, you should be glad!" Haqua said as she agreed to help him carry a bucket of games.

"Yes, it's fortunate to bring you here Haqua. I'll teach you how to play games in return!"

"And so I will become like you? No, thank you!"

"Haqua, there's nothing wrong with being a gamer! I even have captured more spirits than you!" Keima said as he put a case of game to the basket.

"S-Shut up and let's go home already!"

"Wait, I still want to buy some galges."

"What? More? You've already bought a dozen of them and they were all the same!"

"They are not all the same! How could you don't know that? I thought you were the best student of Hell Academy!"

"Look there; can you tell me the differences between those galges?" Keima pointed at two game cases.

The district chief was confused because both of them share a same title, brand, or even the characters' faces.  
After thinking for a while, the tsundere finally surrendered.

"I…I can't tell…"

"…."  
"Look at their body! The characters on this one are not even a girl! They are boys!  
"For God's sake, Haqua. You are worse than Elsie.  
"What a pain... I thought you were a role model stu... NGHH!"

Haqua got angry and threw her scythe at Keima. The scythe hit him so hard that even the god of conquest would scream in pain.

"What was that for?!" Keima yelled at her.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Haqua answered furiously.  
(_This perverted human! Where does he have the nerve to mock __**my body**__?)_

"Let's go home, Haqua" Keima said as he played his PFP, walking through the game store's automatic sliding door.

"Don't order me around!"

* * *

On their way home, the rain suddenly fell little by little. They quickly went to a shelter. Keima seemed to be bothered by this. The rain poured harder as the time went.

"Haqua, can you turn your _Hagoromo _(Celestial Robe) into an umbrella? This rain will break my PFP", Keima said as he covered his PFP with his clothes.

"I said don't order me around! Huh?" Haqua yelled as her _Hagoromo _slowly turns into a big umbrella. It was big enough to cover them together.

Haqua felt so nervous because Keima was really close to her.

She looked at the ground to hide her blush with her bangs.

She couldn't take it anymore when Keima suddenly coming even closer to her.

"O- Oi, Katsuragi! Don't come near me!"

"It's not like I want it either, the rain is falling harder now."

"….."

"Well, that can't be helped then…" Haqua blushed like a tomato.

Haqua for some reason didn't expand the size of the umbrella, even though she actually could. She seemed to secretly enjoy the close gap between her and Keima. Fortunately, thanks to the sound of the heavy rain, Keima could not hear Haqua's heartbeat at that moment.

...

It was getting silent between the two. Haqua was too nervous that she couldn't even talk. This atmosphere really bugged the demon.

But finally, she took all her courage, lowered her pride, and decided to start a conversation.

"Ka- Katsuragi?"

"Hmm … what is it?" He answered nonchalantly without taking his eyes off his PFP.

Haqua looked down to their feet to cover her blush with her bangs, "C- Can I ask you something? Well… It's not like I'm curious about it but I just want to know…"

"What are you talking about? Say it properly," he asked her back, still has his eyes on his PFP.

"I just want to know, umm... You've been playing games since you were born right? Have you ever felt lonely? You don't even make any friends at school…"

"Oh..." he responded.

"So have you ever felt lonely even once?"

The human stopped walking and the demon followed.

"Such a question..."

The rain was pouring even harder and the wind became much stronger that it felt like it was tearing every living tissue on their body. It seemed like it is going to be a storm.

Keima stopped playing then stared at Haqua, making her skipped a heartbeat that time.

He fixed his glasses, making it shone and proudly said, "Lonely? As if I could! You expect a **god** would feel lonely? How absurd. I could be anyone, anything (in games)! Loneliness, such a feeling is nothing to me! Games always do everything for me! My games will always by my side!"  
"**god** doesn't need anyone!"

"..."

Haqua released her umbrella-_Hagoromo _and turned it back to its original form, allowing both of them to be punctured by the rainstorm. All of the games Keima had bought at the game store quickly were cascaded by the storm. Soon enough, the plastic bag was filled by the rain.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?!" Keima lost his temper.  
"Look! They are all wet now!"

"This is proof that you need someone, even one person Katsuragi Keima, the God of Conquest!" Haqua yelled at Keima.

"Grrr…! This is why I hate real girls!" Keima grumbled and kicked a tiny rock.

"What a victory! Hahaha!"

"Do you need me to use the umbrella again, god?" Haqua teased him.

"NO!" Keima answered angrily, "My house is already nearby!"

They finally reached Katsuragi's Household and went to Café Grampa and took a break for a moment at the entrance door, under the patio roof.

"U-uh it's so cold!" Haqua shivered.

"You can take a bath here. Just use Elsie's toiletries," Keima suggested.

"**NO!** You always peeked at me while I'm bathing, you pervert! I still can't forget those absurd moments!" Haqua blushed while she said "absurd moments".

Haqua was looking very pale now. Her breath became even more unstable with every breath; her eyes were notably red.

This had come to Keima's attention since they had reached his house.

When he was about to checked her, she fainted and landed her slender yet proportional body on his chest, making Keima shocked to death. Then, he held her body with his hand.

"Hey, H-Haqua…?" Keima blushed. He was still not used to sharing a body contact with a girl yet.

"..."

"See, I told you to take a bath right away," Keima sighed as he carried her inside the café like a groom carry his bride.

Keima looked at her pale face.

"You really are troublesome."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A Thunder and A Kiss

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

* * *

Route 2: "A Thunder and A Kiss"

* * *

Note: Special thanks to **Organization Number 15** for beta-editing!

_The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name._

* * *

Haqua began to regain her consciousness little by little. She could see Keima sitting on a sofa beside her, playing his PFP.

"Ka- Katsuragi? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes. You've fainted for about two hours." Keima answered while he was playing his PFP next to the sofa where Haqua was sleeping.

Haqua looked at the clock. It was 7.30 PM now.

"Eh? It's been this late already?"

Haqua sighed and lied down to try sleeping. It looked like she still felt tired and feeble. No wonder, the rain had punctured her health cruelly. On the other hand, the capturing god seemed to be alright. The water didn't affect him much.

Keima stood up from his sofa and walked to the weakened Haqua. Haqua opened her eyes and stared at Keima, who was gazed at her too. Keima extended his hand to the devil which made her skipped a heartbeat. Due-to her weak body, she couldn't do a thing about it but closed her eyes. She couldn't help but blush the entire time. She didn't even have any ability to yell at him anymore.

After a brief second, she opened her eyes and felt Keima's left hand on her forehead while his right hand on his.

"Hmmm… You've gotten better now."

"I- I'm sorry for this entire trouble, Katsuragi. It's my fault."

The purplish-haired demon later realized that she was wearing pajamas now. She looked at Keima who stared back at her and began to blush in anger.

"…?"

"KATSURAGI…" Haqua glared at the _Otamegane_.

"What is it?" Keima could see an ominous aura radiate from the demon, which made him shiver in anticipation for whatever would happen next.

Haqua stood up and took her scythe.

"YOU…!"

"Wai…" Keima was about to talked a word, but the scythe reached him first.

"How **dare** you change my clothes while I was unconscious!"

The devil hit Keima with the top of her scythe, catapulting him to the wall behind the sofa. Keima was shocked in pain.  
Suddenly, a voice came from the kitchen.

"Haquaaaa, you've recovered! Yaay~!" Elsie came into the living room and hugged her best friend.

"Elsie? Y –You're here?"

"Yes, she's the one who changed your clothes! I absolutely don't have any interest in **real** girl's body! Not to mention yours!" Keima began picked himself up from the floor about time the scythe swung once again. The sick demon put back her scythe and sat at the sofa once again.

"Elsie, I'm sorry for troubling you…"

"That's okay, Haqua. But! You must do something for me in return~"

"What is it?"

"Stay here for tonight, Haqua!" Elsie shouted gleefully.

"W-what?" Haqua stuttered, "I don't want to be bothered by that creepy man ever again!" Haqua said pointing at Keima.

"Elsie may have a point," Keima intervened, "You've just recovered from your fever. And moreover, it is still raining out there," Keima said as he fixed his frameless-glasses into position, his signature action when proving a point.

"U- Uh you may be right…" Haqua peeked out the house briefly, catching a glimpse of the rain bombarding the land and lightning streaking the sky.

"...Okay then, if you insist. I'll stay here... I guess..."

"Hooray!" Elsie was delighted and hugged Haqua again.

"Would you guys be quiet, please?! I wanna eat my dinner peacefully!" Keima yelled at the devils.

"You sounded like mother, Kami nii-sama! Haqua, let's eat! You haven't eaten anything right?"

And so they eat their dinner.

As usual, it's Elsie's ridiculously delicious, but creepy-looking food. Haqua seemed to enjoy the food very much, unlike Keima, who was eating slowly and cautiously. Elsie asked what Keima and Haqua's activity that day. Haqua said that they only walked for a while and the heavy rain gave her such a punishing fever.

"It's all Katsuragi's fault!" she added with a glare.

Keima was furious about this. They quarreled back and forth when they heard a loud sound of a thunder. Suddenly, a blackout obscured their vision completely, leaving them in the cold grasp of darkness.

"Huh?"

"Kami-nii samaa… Haqua… Where are you?"

"A heavy rain, and now a blackout… What a day…" Keima groaned.

They searched around in the darkness, using the walls as a guide to locate where they were in the house.

"Elsie? Where are you?" Haqua asked.

"Over here!" Elsie waved (without reason). Haqua tried to navigate to find her friend when the lights suddenly came back on. Haqua, in shock, leaped for the nearest figure she saw, clinging on tightly.

Elsie gasped. She saw Haqua clung right onto Keima.

"Don't touch me!" Keima blushed.

"I- It's not like I want it! I… I thought it was Elsie!"

"…! Stupid Kami- sama!" Elsie hit Keima with a nearby frying pan.

"Hmph!" Keima picked himself up, "I'm getting out of here!"

Keima went upstairs to his room. Elsie and Haqua washed the dishes and went to Elsie's room after that.

* * *

At Elsie's room

It's 11.00 PM, still too early for the devils to sleep. They had a girl-to-girl small chat.  
After a while, Haqua stopped talking and went out of Elsie's room.

"Where are you going, Haqua?"

"I want to use the toilet."

"Oh, do you know where it is?"

"I know, I've used it once…"  
"…" Haqua blushed because the memory she had in that toilet. The toilet she used when Keima suddenly come in without knocking the door.  
_(Geez, why am I remembering that nasty moment?)_

Haqua walked down the corridor. She was now standing in front of a room with a note stuck on the door.  
It says: "Keima's room. DO NOT ENTER, REAL!" She also heard Keima's laugh from inside. She wanted to come in, but she thought over about it again. So Haqua turned around and continued her walk to the toilet.

Not so long after she finished, the lights flickered off once again. Haqua, panicked and scared, looked frantically around her. The corridor became darker than before; she could only see about two feet in front of her. She walked very slowly and as soon as she saw a door, she ran frantically in. After that, she jumped onto the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Elsie… we are having a blackout again…" She hugged the figure tightly.

"…"

"Yokyuuuun…"

"Eh?"

Haqua realized that she was not in Elsie's room but in Keima's.  
And the one she hugged is Keima himself, who was doing the same thing to her. Their faces were very close.

The blushing Haqua couldn't get off of Keima because his hug was really tight. She didn't know whether she should be mad or happy right now.

"_K-Katsuragi, let me goooo", _she struggled as she tried to escape his grasp.  
_(This is so wrong. I… I need to get out of here, quick!)  
_Haqua tried to get up again.

"Yokyuun… Don't leave me…" Keima tighten his hug and made their faces even closer.

Haqua gazed at Keima's face, which looked really solemn under the moonlight. She couldn't help, but admire the softness that painted his face in this moment. Haqua's heart was beating rapidly; the man that she was always after was now sleeping right next to her. The purplish-haired demon couldn't help it but enjoyed every seconds of the atmosphere and pressure.

In the end, she decided not to wake Keima up. She instead cuddles closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tighter. She took a deep breath, thinking about everything that happened today as she looked at his sleeping face one more time.

"_Katsuragi… If only you know how I feel towards you … Why are you so insensitive?"_

Haqua felt her cheek get poked by cold glass. She looked at Keima one more time and remembered that he was still wearing glasses. It felt almost unnatural to the demon girl for him _not_ to have them on.

_"_Don't sleeping with your glasses still hanging like that, you dumb..." Haqua whispered at him, but couldn't help to not smile as she took off Keima's glasses and put it beside her head.

"Yokyuun… Don't let me go…" Keima talked in his sleep.

"O- Okay, Katsu- ... Kei- Keima-kun" Haqua replied softly.

The devil's beautiful face became expressionless.

She reduced the gap between them once more and kissed Keima's cheek softly. She pulled back a little to take him in once more.

She then burrowed her head in Keima's chest and sent a good night to the man who was sleeping with her at that moment.

* * *

Next morning

Keima woke up first and saw Haqua's face right in front of his.

He automatically let go of her and frantically scurried away from his bed. He mentally asked himself what was going on, but rather than wake her up for answers, he simply waited as the demon woke up.

Haqua opened her eyes and saw Keima. The brown orbs met the red, made both of them blushing now.

"He… Hey…" Haqua talked first.

"Don't 'hey' me! Why did you sleeping on my bed?"

"Well, it can't be helped, ne! There was a blackout again last night! I didn't know that I came into your room!" Haqua removed herself from the bed and stood over him with hands planted on her hips.

Keima remembered briefly that while he played 6 galges at the same time in _g__od of Conquest Mode_ the night before, the power suddenly turned off, making him lose sync as well as lose some of his game data. He couldn't do anything about it and fell asleep.

Both of them remained silent. Haqua's blush became redder, a factor from the sunlight filtering in through the window next to Keima's bed.

"I- I'm going home." Haqua ended the silent between them.

"A-Alright"

"…"

Haqua was about to leave but Keima held her hand to stop her.

The God of Conquest remembered something, a bad feeling about treating a **real** woman poorly.  
A feeling he felt when he sent one of his conquest target, Chihiro, away in tears.  
A very ugly feeling that made him felt so guilty that it even caused him to forget his games.

He definitely would reject to felt that feeling once more.

"...?" Haqua blushed.

"Haqua"

"W- What?"

"I'm sorry for hugging you so tight last night… I wish that's all I did."

"… S- Stupid! As if I would let you do something farther than that! You pervert!" Haqua yelled.

But the real problems have only just started.

They heard the door opened.

It was Tenri, who gazed at this very bad scene (for her).

Keima tensed.

"_This can only get worse…"_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Expect this fic got better coz i finally have a beta-reader for this fic^^


	3. Acts and Rooms

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

by Tamiki Wakaki

* * *

**~A Certain Romance~**

**a fanfic by Takagi**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to **Organization Number 15 **for beta editing the whole chapter!  
I'm sure this fic will get better now ^^

* * *

_Words in italic are the characters' inner thoughts_

* * *

**Route 3: Acts and Rooms**

* * *

Tenri was shocked in astonishment. She closed the door again, leaving the couple in question to linger in silence before a scream of fury came from the hall. The girl in question outrageously opened the door again and stormed Keima. Her eyes were sharper and she was more confident than before.

She was no longer a prude girl, but rather a fiercer girl, a tsundere.

"Diana wha… OWW OWW!" Diana pulled Keima's right ear vigorously.

"Katsuragi-san…! I've told you over and over! Any contact with another girl is forbidden! And now, you slept with her! How unfaithful are you?"

"W- Wait! Who would sleep with a trash like him?" Haqua defended herself.

"You would, you cat burglar! I could tell by looking on what you are wearing now!" Diana stared at Haqua as she released Keima from his 'punishment'.

"Well, this is… I… I was just about to wake him up! That's all! And what's your business here precisely?"

"I'm delivering a souvenir from Ayukawa-san!"  
"And this man is Tenri's! That makes him mine as well!"

"…"

"CAN YOU JUST STOP ALREADY?!" Keima yelled at them**, **completely ignoring his usual judgment in frustration.

"…"

"NO WE CANNOT!" Haqua and Diana slapped Keima on both of his cheeks.

The devil and the goddess have had quite a history of quarrels before, but they usually just stopped as soon as someone silenced them.  
Unlike all the times before, both sides were just too angry to stop.  
Even Keima, for once, was completely lost.

"THAT IS IT!" Haqua stomped the ground, "I'm going home!" Haqua rampaged past Keima's gaming consoles, knocking them all down in her path of destruction. She left, declaring she was going to Elsie's room to get her belongings.

Keima was too shocked to speak. Or maybe he didn't because he knew it was in his better judgement.

The true goddess and the **recently dethroned** **god** still remained in the room. Keima tried to use the silence to regain his bearings. He knew in his better judgment not to do anything too rash; he had to play damage control or else he could risk the help of Diana and even worse, the possibility of exposing a gap in Tenri's heart.

Keima stared at the blushing Diana. She said to stop looking at her that way.

"Diana."

"Huh? D- Don't come near! Wh- What is it?"

"Just so you know. I wasn't sleeping with her last night. I'm sorry for this misunderstanding," Keima spoke softly.

"Well, If you're sorry, Katsuragi-san… Then… um…"

"What is it?"

"Then kiss me... N... Now!" Diana shouted abruptly.

Keima stared at her in shocked silence. Although he didn't move an inch or change his expression, it was enough to catch him off guard.

Haqua, who was now, has changed to her normal clothes, heard this too. She was eavesdropping in front of Keima's room, wondering what the goddess had in mind. Haqua's heart was stepped on and kicked to the floor from hearing Diana's proposal. Hearing nothing only tensed her for this very moment, **he** could be kissing **her**.

"_Wait, why... Why would I care?!" _She was angry at herself now because she, as a district chief of Runaway Spirit Squad, would let such feeling into her heart.

But in her heart, she knew she feared the worst.

Diana moved closer and forced herself to hug him. Keima felt uncomfortable at her touch and inched away, but stopped himself. He knew he was in damage control; the goddess was getting weaker and needed love to restore her lost power.

But he couldn't help but think what would happen if Haqua somehow found out.  
"_It will be a disaster if that happen_", he thought

…

As much as the goddess wanted Tenri to succeed, she knew this wasn't right. She mentally spat at herself for doing this, but she threw Keima off of Tenri.

"_I couldn't do it after all…_"

"…"

(_Tenri, why would you have to fallen in love with this indecent man_?)  
"I'll be heading home," the goddess declared, "This isn't over yet. I'll be keeping an eye on you and that new devil. Make sure you take a good care of Tenri, Katsuragi -san."

"…Yeah"

Tenri was back now. She apologized to Keima and then rushed back to her house , leaving her childhood friend alone in his room. The God of Conquest sighed and intended to forget all the events in that morning by playing on his PFP.

"_Games are the best after all!"_

And that is when Katsuragi Keima turned his head towards the mess on his floor.  
He looked at the pieces of his consoles scattered all over the floor. Keima's expression shattered into pure shock.

"_M…my consoles! What happened to my consoles?!"_

And then he remembered what happened.

"…"

"Grrrr…" was all he could say as his temper grew.

"_That Haqua! Why did she have to go and destroy my consoles! My precious consoles! When I get a hold of her, I'll…!"_

He opened the door in fury to stop in shock. Right there, right beside the door, was where she sat on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest. He could see a small tear forming in her eyes as she held it back with a sniffle. She looked up at the **god** looking utterly defeated.

"Haqua…" Keima realized what just happened.

"Katsuragi…" Haqua said weakly. Her eyes grew sharper, her glare furious at the boy in question.

"You slept with me and just forget about me, but you accepted to be **kissed** by her?"  
"I hate you! I hate you after all!" Haqua yelled. She couldn't bear any of those feelings anymore.

"Haqua, wait!" Keima tried to stop her but it's too late. Haqua went downstairs and passed through Elsie – who greeted her, but Haqua didn't reply – and left the house for good. Elsie really wondered what happened to her best friend now. She went upstairs and bumped into Keima, who was running in pursuit of the heartbroken demon, making both of them roll downstairs and crash into the floor. Keima immediately shot up.

"Elsie! Where's Haqua?"

"She went straight home! She met me but she didn't even take a glance at me! Huuu… What did you do to her, Kami-samaaa?" Elsie cried out loud.

"…"  
"Ugh... 3D girls really are troublesome! Elsie. I want to go after her. You stay here!"

"Wait! Kami nii-sama!" Elsie was left behind by Keima and sighed, "Jeez, what happened actually between Haqua and Nii-sama?" Elsie went to Keima's room. The demon thought that if she cleaned The _Otoshigami's_ room, he would cheer up!

When she tidied Keima's bed, Elsie found something that caught her attention. It was a light purple strand of hair lying on Kami-nii sama's pillow. She quickly took it into her hands and stared at it as the question formulated in her mind. Elsie was shocked and began to imagine why Haqua's hair would be in Nii-sama's pillow.

"_Kami nii-sama… He acted really weird this morning. I wonder if…"_

Elsie caught on by the time her thought finished.

"So this is what happened…" Elsie said softly and continued her cleaning grimly.

"…"

...

Keima was now standing in front of Yukie's (Haqua's buddy) house. He later met Yukie who was about to do her daily job, delivering Gokult.

"My, my… If it isn't Katsuragi-san! Thank you very much for taking care of Haq-chan yesterday. So, what brings you here now?"

"Yukie-san, is Haqua at home?" Keima pressed.

"Yes she is, Katsuragi-san. Now now… Please come in and meet her, she looked really upset just now," Yukie gestured Keima inside.

"Alright, thank you, madam."

The God of Conquest moved the sliding-door and came into the house. He called Haqua's name but the devil didn't show up, so he kept wandering the house. The house is quite small, so he didn't find any difficulties to guess which one was Haqua's room.

He stood in front of a room with the demonic aura filtering out like smoke. Keima kept his cool, knowing Haqua wasn't completely stable yet, but he needed to prevent the route he feared she was taking. He didn't hesitate to knock on the door.

*knock knock*

"Haqua"  
"Haqua, it's me. Are you there?"

"…"

"What do you want?" A woman voice came from the room.

"Listen. I came here all the way to make it clear that I…" Keima stopped.

_Wait. What? What the hell am I saying? And why am I doing all of this in the first place?  
It's not like I'm __**conquering**__ her._

But the **god** still felt unease at the idea of leaving Haqua alone.

"…"

"Y- You're what, Katsuragi?" Haqua replied from her room.

"I'm saying that I…!" Keima barged in and found that Haqua only wore a towel. It seemed like she has just finished her bath.  
"Did…"  
"Not…"

"…"

"…_I knew this scene would happen eventually."_ He turned around and fixed his glasses_._

"STUPID! DISGUSTING! HENTAIII…!" Haqua yelled as she mounted him and hit him with her scythe.

"Stooooop! It hurts! I'll go, I'll go!"

Haqua kicked him out of her room, shut the door, and get dressed. She really pissed off right now. Keima was still standing there. He tried to say once again the word he failed to say before, "If you are angry because you thought that I kissed by Diana, which I'm not sure that it is your reason, then I'm telling you that I did not get kissed back there."

Still, no respond.

Keima opened the door.

She wasn't there.

He looked outside the window but still couldn't find her. This increased his blood pressure sky high. He felt like he was going to explode.  
Keima went home angrily.

"_A complete waste of my time!"_he tried to convince himself. But a lingering feeling of guilt still clung onto him.

As he furiously returned home, a certain devil watched him from the sky.

Haqua looked down at Keima depressed.

"_Katsuragi… I'm sorry…"_

…

* * *

Keima slammed his room's door. He was really mad about what the purple-haired demon did.

"And I thought she really was the valedictorian of hell! What a shame! Real world really is just a trash!" He shouted like crazy while playing his PFP on his bed. He glanced at his broken consoles, only adding onto his burdens.

After playing for a while, Keima stopped.

He suddenly attacked by his memories about all the problems caused by Haqua in those two days. And the words he really wanted to say in front of her room. He analyzed those memories, and came into a conclusion.

A conclusion that made him very confused.

"Kami nii-sama, may I come in?"

"No! You are not gonna… HEY!"

Elsie ignored his warning and ran into Keima.

"..." he sighed.

"Kami-sama, please…"

"Please what? Get out of my room!" Keima returned to his PFP.  
However, the next thing Elsie said ripped his eyes from his game right back to the demon.

"Please conquer Haqua!"

"...!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Memories and Wars

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK!

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

* * *

Route 4: "Memories and Wars"

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to **Organization Number 15 **for reading my bad English story and willing to beta-edit it :)

* * *

_The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name_ and i don't own TWGOK

* * *

"Please conquer Haqua!" Elsie pleadingly begged.

"What… are you talking about?"

"Haqua always acted strange when she's with you. She frequently comes here pretending she came to see me, but that's just an excuse to see you, Kami-sama! Like when she came all the way here to have us helped her with her report," this caught Keima's attention, although his face remained expressionless. "Haqua is not someone that would ask other people to do things for her. She… certainly came over just to see you, Kami-sama. She loves you! I knew it!"

"…" Keima just stared at Elsie. The g_od_ was speechless for once.

"That's why, Kami-sama… I don't want her to be heartbroken. She's… the most precious thing I've ever…"

"I couldn't care less!" Keima cut Elsie's effusion and turned his back. Elsie was shocked.

Keima fixed his glasses and continued his talking.

"In games, as I told you before, boys chased girls while girls give flags! She didn't give any flags, even when I'm alone with her! And worse, she always hurt me with her huge scythe!"

"Let me tell you something useful," Keima fixed his glasses, the light gleaming off of them. He directed his piercing gaze back at Elsie.

"A girl visits her crush's house must spend more time with him! She has to make good memories that will remain forever in his and her brains! Haqua didn't even attempt to make contact with me. She spent more time with you. She only accidentally barged in to my room because the blackout! If she was a true heroine … She…" Keima stopped and blushed, reminded by Haqua's sleeping face he saw that morning.

"..."

"...hmm?  
"She what… Kami-sama?" Elsie tried to deduce Keima's expression.

"N- Nothing!  
"Leave my room now!" Keima threatened her.

"Huuu… Kami-sama is such a meanie!" Elsie cried out loud and ran out from Keima's room.

* * *

"…"

Keima's mind was flashing with memories with Haqua now. He couldn't concentrate on playing anymore.

He felt that Elsie's request was actually considerable, since it was just the same with the _God of Conquest's_ deduction about Haqua, and moreover, he now also felt that the red-eyed demon had already spent more time with him than he ever thought before.

"_That Haqua... A heroine? Does she…love me?"_

"…" Keima blushed and went crazy.

"NO! What's wrong with me? I… I… am the resident of the game world! I shall not respond to any feeling from the 'real'! I didn't even conquer her and although if i did, i don't think a devil can posses a goddess! Why would she...?"

"…"

Slowly, piece by piece, Keima's memories about Haqua were projected in his head.

He was reminded about how the purple-haired demon acted confidently in the past but also… exposed, like a bird trying to fly for the first time…

The g_od_ began to remember the events they shared together…

About the unrecognizable, foreign beauty of the devil when woke up next to her.  
A pair of big beautiful ruby eyes that are very sharp, keen enough to throb anyone's eyes who gazed upon them, a smooth silk-white skin that has unlimited potential of beauty, and a long straight purplish hair that are very strong and dense. If a game has ever written a more beautiful scene, and Keima could think of a few, he would idolize that company.

Right then…

Time halted in Keima's mind.

It stopped at the image of Haqua when he walked with her in that stormy day.

He heard that tricky, pitiful question asked by Haqua that time once again in his mind.

_"You've been playing games since you were born right? Have you ever felt lonely? You don't even make any friends at school…"_

_"So have you ever felt lonely even once?"_

Keima remained in silence.

For once, the god did not have a retort, a smart remark, not even an answer. The god could not even see the route…

After a while, he heard a girl's voice coming from the door.

"Keima-kun…"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the figure that stood at his room's door.

It was Tenri.

"Tenri? How long have you been here?" Keima moved up from his bed to take a look at the intruding girl. She looked at him concerned.

"Umm… around 27 minutes I think."

"Get out of my room," Keima averted his gaze from Tenri.

"Eh… But I'm not in your room." Tenri pointed out.

Keima gazed at Tenri.

She was right.

She didn't even make single a step into his room; she is still standing by the hallway.

Keima sighed and asked her what she wanted to do.

"Actually, I saw you this morning, Keima-kun… You seemed so troubled by something… S- So, I'm thinking if I could cheer Keima-kun up a bit by showing you some magic trick…" Tenri said as she dragged her big magic box. She held on to it tightly and began pivoting the box towards Keima's bed. Keima pondered for a second how Tenri gained such strength, and then remembered that Diana might be helping her.

Keima just sighed and told her to continue. This brightened Tenri as she heaved the box onto his bed and climbed into his room. Once inside, she picked up the box and dropped it in the middle of the room. She opened the box, showing Keima-kun that it was empty and then handed him a wand.

"Now, please hit this empty box with this magic wand!"

"As usual, being a spectator and assistant…" Keima said as he knock Tenri's box.

Suddenly a smoke came out from the box along with something.

"Yayyy!" Elsie yelled as she came out from the box. Keima kept his expressionless face as he then forced her back in and swiftly wrapped the box with tape. Tenri couldn't do anything but smirked a little at this unusual scene. They could hear the sound Elsie of hitting the box from inside. Keima told her to be quiet then sit on the box.

"Thank you Tenri, for the show. It made me feel a bit better."

"Umm, Keima-kun… You don't need to lie, you know…"

"… That's right. Sorry, Tenri. I still am hesitant of sharing a lot with you to avoid getting you into trouble. It's been a habit I picked up since that time we fought Nora."

"T- That's fine, Keima–kun. We… We are childhood friends after all!" Tenri said as her cheek reddened because she remembered that time was her first kiss with someone she really adored.

"…" Keima became silent again.

"So, what bothered you Keima-kun?"

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little bit tired." Keima lied again.

"Well, I'm relieved then. Because the Keima-kun I know is always calm and strong!" Tenri said cheerfully.

Keima asked Tenri to leave; he said he wanted to have some sleep. She immediately took her magic tools and tried to lift the box, but couldn't do it. Tenri forgot that Elsie was still inside the box.

"Elsie-san is still in the box!" She quickly un-taped the box and released Elsie from the box.

"Kami–nii-sama! Why do you always ignore me?!" Elsie yelled at expressionless Keima.

"Katsuragi–san. Thank you for not treating Tenri coldly this time." Tenri suddenly switched with Diana.

"… Well, it's me who caused her all the trouble of her coming here." He replied.

"Okay then. I shall take my leave now."

"Sure"

"But r- remember this! Your body and soul belongs to Tenri! Any perversions with other girls are prohibited! Understood?"

"Hmm… Yeah…"

Diana sighed. She elevated the-now-empty magic box and went to the Keima's room's door then headed home.

"Kami-sama, are you sure about 'not having perversions'?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought we are gonna make some plan to conquer Haqua!" Elsie yelled.

"Who said that? Leave now!"

* * *

Keima was now alone in his room. He had just abandoned his conflicting emotions, only for them to have found him soo quickly. However, during the fleeting moments with his clear, calculating mind lead him to see a route that furthered the _God's_ internal struggle.

"_I'm positive now that Haqua does love me… But why? Since when?"_

_"And what about me? Do I love…"_

_"Well, compared to Tenri… She is different somehow…"_

"…"

"GAHHH! I can't do this!"

_"This is like when I was in Yui's body! My brain didn't work well! My body is hot!"_

Keima rolled his body like crazy on his bed and hit his forehead to the wall accidentally. He passed out immediately.

* * *

Keima stood on a stage. He wore a green general's uniform with a band across his right arm depicting the arrow keys on game controller. He took the spotlight before a podium.

"_I can't let this feeling attacked me!"  
__"I am the g__**od of Conquest**__! Love is my element! My expertise! Love is more important than the whole world (in games)!  
"So brethren! I hereby declare war against the real world from now on!"_

The audience, in which were several thousands of Keima, applauded and roared, "Long live 2D World!"

Suddenly the stage changed into a battlefield.

"_Commander! We are under attack! Real world's army has reached our safe house! We must abandon this area!"_

_"No! I won't let them seized this zone! Everyone, chaaarge!"_

_"Ouuugh!"_

_"Take this, real!" _A Keima soldier threw a grenade.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Real World Army's Base...

"Sir, our forces have successfully conquered 30 of 2D's routes!" A silhouette of a girl came into a command room, where her leader, a man with glasses and wake-up messy hair, looked over at her.

"Good, darling. We'll show them the passionate love from Real World!"

* * *

At the 2D World army's main base, the admirals, more copies of Keima, were having a conference.

"_We are turning the tide in no time, gentlemen! Now, we are gonna attack here and here!"_

_"And we are gonna assault their Fleet Admiral by launching a…_"

_"No! I'll stop this battle once and for all with our super-weapon!" _He said as he brought out a switch.

Other admirals were shocked about this_._

_"You can't do that!" _one of the Keima's warned,_ "It will affect our civilians severely!"_

"_But what else could we do?!"_ Another Keima frantically questioned.

_"Fight harder! Remember what you are fighting for!"_ Keima declared.

The admirals imagined Yokyuun running in the middle of windy field of grass peacefully. One of the Keimas ran up to her desperately.

...

...

"_Yokyuuuun!"_

_"Keima-kun! What brings you here?"_

_"I… I don't know Yokyuun… I just… I just want to see you, Yokyuun!"_

_"Keima-kuuun…"_

_"Yokyuuuun…"_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_"Now that's what I called love! Those wretched loose souls of Real World's army are going down!"_

_"Yeah! What's so good about those vague girls?!"_

_"Sir!" A Keima scout rushed into the command center, "We're already under siege!"_

_"Darn it! What do you…"_

Suddenly their image about Yokyuun changed. Her hair's color faded from red-light to purple and her iris' color changed from blue into red.

"_NOOOOOO! YOKYUUUUN!" _The Admirals have gone crazy and one of them accidentally pushed the switch.

"_What are you doing, command…!"_

The whole world turned black.

* * *

Keima shot up from his resting place. His head felt dizzy, and he brought his hand up to his forehead. He slowly turned his eyes to a clock at the wall.

"It's 7.40 PM?" Keima sighed.

"That means I skipped school… Well, it doesn't matter."

Keima sluggishly exited his chambers into the hallway. The hallway seems like an eternity before he made it to the stairs. Keima's mind was slow, uncoordinated, something in which was foreign to the _God of _Conquest's usually efficient, calculating mind. He advanced downstairs and met his mother and Elsie at the dining table. He realized it was already dinnertime.

"Oh, Keima," Mari noticed Keima sitting down at the table, "I thought you were still asleep." Mari got up and paced herself as she walked into the kitchen to get Keima's meal. She looked at her son concerned. He didn't even have his PFP with him.

"Keima, how are you feeling?" Mari asked her son as she placed his dinner in front of him.

"NO, I don't have any feeling towards any real girls!" Keima blurted out, then covered his mouth.

_What are you doing?!_

"What are you blabbering about?"

"… Nothing, mom" Keima answered, continuing to eat his dinner.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kami-sama? You've been acting strange…" Elsie stopped as she saw Keima get up from his seat.

"Elsie" He beckoned for her to follow him to the café away from their mother. Elsie silently agreed and they moved to a secluded corner of the café.

"What is it, Kami-sama?" Elsie's asked.

"After thinking this logically…" the _God of Conquest_ turned his gaze to look at Elsie dead in the eye.

"I will start conquering Haqua tomorrow!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author's note: Thank you very much for reading!

It's getting much more understandable now, right? It's all thanks to **_Organization Number 15!_**


	5. Love and Hate

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

by Tamiki Wakaki

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK and its original storyline!**

**The words in Italic are their inner thougts.**

This chapter is beautifully beta-edited by **_Organization Number 15_**! Thanks for your great work!

* * *

**Route 5: Love and Hate**

* * *

-0-

"I will start the quest of conquering Haqua tomorrow!" Keima declared.

"Eeeeh? Are you serious, Kami nii-sama?" Elsie attempted to look skeptical, however her poker face was failing miserably, for her eyes were sparkling like a star in a winter day.

"Yes," Keima responded simply and began to walk away.

"Yayyyyy! What happened, Kami-sama? Why did you change your mind?" Elsie leaned against the end of the bar and placed her head in between her hands.

Keima stopped, "I… refuse to tell you the reason…", he blushed a bit. "Putting that aside, I think I'll need your help with…hey! Don't stare at me like that!" Keima narrowed his eyes irritably at Elsie, who stared at Keima with puppy eyes.

"I couldn't be happier! Thank you Kami nii-sama, for accepting my request!" Elsie tried to hug Keima, who was trying to return to eating his dinner. He already made it to the table and began once again to eat, but Elsie was too persistent to show her Kami-nii-sama sisterly affection.

"Whoa! Don't come near!" Keima put his hands up to block the advancing Elsie, whose arms were outstretched to "capture" the _God_.

"Can you two be calm and eat the dinner please?" Mari took off her glasses, let her hair down, and stared at her son and (adoptive) daughter with a killing aura, made Keima turn away swiftly and got Elsie top sit back in her place. They resumed dinner in silence, for Mari's aura held down any verbal life left in the siblings.

After finished eating, Elsie and Mari washed the dishes. Her mother, wondering what could have made her daughter so excited. Mari asked why she was so happy at that moment, "Oh," Elsie's face lit up, "Kami-nii-sama and a friend of mine are going to be a couple in no time!"

The Ex-Bike gang leader was even moved to tears at this new development! She couldn't believe that her son, who's always playing games and isolating himself from the real world, would finally have a girlfriend.

"I- Is that true, El-chan?"

"Yup! I'm pretty sure of it, mother!" Elsie answered happily.

Meanwhile, Keima was brushing his teeth. He looked in the mirror and thought to himself, "_Conquering Haqua shouldn't be so hard. The problem is how to find her. She avoided me the last time we met. She can fly and being invisible with her Hagoromo. Furthermore, I cannot detect her with Elsie's runaway spirit sensor because she doesn't possessed by any loose spirits…"_

Keima washed his mouth with a glass of water.

"Why can't _the real_ have a conveniently placed tracking device so we can meet just by going to the little symbol on the map (like in **games**)?" Keima moaned. Keima decided he had enough and retired to his room. He met his mother on the way down the hall, who was still crying from joy. The _God_ asked her what was wrong.

"Keima, I'm so proud of you!" Mari hugged her son tightly. Keima tried to escape his mother, who was squeezing out with little air he had left.  
"What? What do you mean, Mom? And le... let go of me!" Keima finally freed himself from her hug.

Mari was still crying in joy, but she still managed to speak, "You're finally taking a step towards becoming a normal man, Keima! I'm so delighted!"

"_ELSIE!" _Keima shouted in his mind.

"So, who is the girl, Keima? El-chan said she is her best friend or something, have I met her before?" Keima didn't answer her question, but rather stared defiantly, keeping his signature poker face.

"Listen, Keima," Mari turned serious, "I wouldn't complain anything about your love-life, but please don't become like your father, okay?" Mari looked at her son, who sighed, remember the day Elsie invaded his life and told his mother she was the illegitimate daughter of his father.

"… I'm not sure what you are talking about, mom, so, good night!" Keima used this excuse to get away from his mother.

"Wait! Keima!" Mari tried to grab her fleeing son, but the God of Conquest reached his domain quicker, slamming the door shut before his mother could react.

Mari sighed, "Geez… Why does he have to be so shy to his own mother?"

Finally, the day had come.  
It was a sunny Tuesday morning. Elsie sat in front of the TV, listening to the weather, while Mari was cleaning up dishes from breakfast. The weather report said that it will be quite cloudy later that day.

Soon enough, Keima appeared with his things and Elsie jumped up from the couch with her stuff.

"Mother, we're leaving for school!" Elsie shouted happily as ever. Keima just nodded and followed in suit.

"Yes, El-chan! Keima! Please be careful!" Mari then stopped for a sec.  
"Oh, and Keima…"

"Hmm…?" Keima answered nonchalantly while playing his PFP.

"Please say hi to your girlfriend for me. Tell her that I want to meet her!" She added.

"What? No!" Keima turned to his mother blushing. He quickly turned back to his game.

"Bye mom!" he said irritably and left.

"Fufufu… My little Keima going to have a girlfriend… He's finally grown up!" Mari said cheerfully as she watched her children walk away.

* * *

On their way to school, Elsie asked Keima what his conquest plan is, but Keima just ignored her.

"Kami nii-samaa!" Elsie whined. Keima couldn't take Elsie's voice anymore! It sounded like a fire truck's siren constantly going off in his ears. Keima couldn't put up with Elsie anymore, and after last night of all things!

"You... Told mother last night about Haqua, didn't you, Elsie?" Keima slowly turned his accusing gaze upon the demon girl, an eerie aura surrounding him.

"Umm… I… Ummm… Yes… Accidentally … Ehehehe", Elsie cowered in fear. The aura grew more and more, but then seized as he turned back to his game.

"You really are a 'bug'," he complained and continued walking.

"So, Kami–sama! What's the plan?"

"You don't need to know. You won't understand either. Just do whatever I say later."

Elsie could only left out a sigh.

They finally arrived at school and everybody did their usual routine. For Keima, this usually would just mean another normal day of playing his PFP, but this time, he was working on another project: he was coordinating his prepared lines with the route he envisioned for the conquest, practicing it during his evening, at the school park, and, on one particular day with cloudy sky-just like the weather report said-, on the school's rooftop garden.

"_Haqua is quite a Tsundere… So there shouldn't be a problem in this conquest!"_

"Haqua… You may be a demon, but to me, you are an angel!" He practiced his lines out loud.

"..."

"Hmm… No good"  
"Damn, it's already class time! But school doesn't matter now!" He said as he continued practicing his lines.

"Haqua… I love you!"  
"...I should have had Elsie here to play as Haqua. But she would already be home by now… I guess I'll just imagine her myself."  
"… No, I'm serious! I've been in love with you since our very first meeting! I love how you are proud of yourself, I love you for your clumsiness, I love you the way you hide your blush whenever you are with me, I love your violet hair, I love the way you hit me with your scythe, I even love your beautiful slender body! I never forge … NGHHK!"

Suddenly, Keima was hit by something from behind and sent him fly to a tree across the bench.

"What in the hell you are talking about, you pervert!"

"Ha…Haqua! Why are you here?" Keima stuttered.

Keima's eyes widened as the very girl he was practicing his confession for stepped out from behind a tree. The sun found its way to get through the thick puffy cloud and its thin-ray slowly fell from behind Keima then touching Haqua gently, softening her figure and making her look stunningly beautiful. Her hot blush was painted on her face. They both remained silent, letting the wind blew their hair. Two leaves blew away from a tree and danced in the air above them, then in harmony, flew together towards the sunset.

"J- Just so you know… I was just passing by this school when I flied around."

"…"

"A-aaa… I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have ignored you like that...I felt terrible about what happened the other day…"

"_Did she hear what I was saying before?" _Keima thought to himself.

"Hey, say something!" Haqua moved closer to Keima, who finally recovered from his fall.

"_Haqua is the type that always proud of herself… It's the best to place me in the position of weakness so I can maintain that 'armor' of pride, but still bring her at level to me by inducing concern over me."_

"… Y- You really felt that down, Katsuragi?" Keima still didn't want to answer. He was waiting patiently for the right time.

"Uh… To tell you the truth, I…"

"I actually… heard your lines you've just practiced…" Haqua blushed like a tomato.

"...?"

"WHAT!" Keima suddenly broke his cool. They both were blushing like a boiled crab.

The sun highlighted Haqua's reddened face, making her even shinier. Keima couldn't do a thing but blush himself.

Then, he stood up and held Haqua's shoulders with both his hands. The purple-haired demon froze at that moment.

"Haqua… I can't keep my feelings hidden any long…OWW!" Keima was stopped by Haqua's slap on his left cheek.

"What was that for? It hurts!"

"I can't trust your words! I know that all your lines are from your infamous 'cards'! I know you too well, Katsuragi! Don't play me for a fool, you mere human! Don't think you can take us demon li…" Haqua stopped talking when she suddenly felt her lips locked by Keima's.

"...!" Haqua sank the warm tender feeling of Keima's lips, the heat like the burning passion of a million suns. Haqua tried to say something but Keima broke apart briefly and stopped her mouth with his finger.  
"Shut up", Keima said and continued their kissing.

Haqua didn't resist and let her hand hang loose to her waist.

She enjoyed the beautiful moment that she wouldn't ever forget in her entire life, her first kiss…a soft kiss in a beautiful sunset, with the man she loved the most. Until now, she has never once felt the pure euphoria that overtook her right here.

After a brief moment, Haqua took a few steps back from Keima and vanished using her _Hagoromo _in embarrassment.

Keima kept his calm, keeping his serious poker face, but was barely holding on himself. Even the _Capturing God_ was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the moment.

"…"

"You love me don't you, Haqua?"

"… I… do, Katsuragi..." She reappeared from her _Hagoromo _and looked upon the man who stole her heart. She looked down to hide her blush but suddenly raised her head up in realization and yelled.

"... W- Wait! I mean... W- What do you think you are doing? You think I would trust you with just a k- kiss? What a shame!"

"Kissing scene is an ending among endings! Don't take them so lightly! I could conquer every girl with a kissing scene (in games)!"

"I don't want to be conquered by you!"

"But you just admitted that you love me!"

"… Uh…" Haqua couldn't counter and trailed off.

"… I really don't understand the real world." Keima sit on the bench again and sighed. Haqua sat only a few inches from him.

They both became silent. Haqua was attacked by unlimited uneasy feelings. This was the second time she felt burdened by her own pride.  
After a while, Keima spoke first.

"Since when… Haqua?"

"I… W- What's with that question! Whoever said I really meant it when I said I was in love with you!"

"If you don't love me, you wouldn't have enjoyed our kissing before!"

"Who would enjoy that?" Haqua tried to keep her pride to the very end, but even she knew it was futile. She spoke those very words herself many times before in her deepest thoughts.

"…"

The sun disappeared back behind the cloud again as the Darkness has fallen across the land. The school became completely silent.

"I… I love you, Katsuragi, more than you've ever imagined" Haqua broke the silence. It took everything she had just to say those lines. It seemed like she finally decided to lower her pride a bit.

"W- Why? I only kissed you! The road to love is a route far longer than anything I have ever done (in games). Don't give me nonsense like 'you don't need reasons to love someone' either!" Keima was silenced by Haqua's gaze.

"You… You have helped me a lot since our first meeting… I almost died back then on the roof of the theater."

"It was Elsie who helped you."

"But you were the one who motivated her, didn't you? Elsie would never help me because she always believed that I was the best! You couldn't have done that without a reason!"

"... And that isn't the only reason, Katsuragi", Haqua blushed, her gaze pleading, "Ever since that day, I felt different whenever I was around you. I felt like I wasn't living a lie of being somebody's role model. I could act more like my true self around you…"

"But e- enough about me!" Haqua's gaze strengthened once again, "Now answer my question. W- Why did you k- kiss me back then?"

"Because I want to conquer you." Keima couldn't hide an escaping blush and turned a little to the side.

"Why? I- I'm not possessed by any loose spirits! As if a man who hates the real world as much as you would intentionally go out of his way to conquer somebody without any reason or motive!"

Keima fixed his glasses and began replying Haqua's question.  
"It's true that I don't want to get involved with the real world if my life wasn't on the line. I've hated this real world since I was born, but I feel that I have grown. I think I will always hit the wall named 'Real' no matter how hard I fight it or escape from it. That is a destiny of a human", He stopped. He then leaned over and gazed deeper into Haqua's eyes.

"We humans are indeed at a big disadvantage living in this vague world. We grow old, we can become sick, we can feel hunger and thirst, and we are cursed with many other plagues. It would take forever to tell you those disadvantages."

"But as we live in this mortal, imperfect world, there are also things that make us happy and grateful for this life," Keima moved closer to the violet-haired devil, "One of them is love".

"If I could find love, a true heroine that will not let the real conquer her no matter what, I would not mind becoming a part of the real."

"And I have finally found the one heroine who has! You, Haqua, and only you have proven to me that there might be a reason to step into the real world."

Haqua skipped a beat. She stumbled in embarrassment, overtaken with such passionate words. She later felt her hand held by Keima and looked at him. Keima gazed at the devil's beautiful red pupils, which glowed under the moonlight. He sat back onto the bench and moved closer to Haqua and held her little right hand with both his hands. The human's cheek reddened, as well as the devil's.

"Do you… love me too, Haqua?"

"…Idiot", Haqua answered with a smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you idiot!"

Haqua closed her eyes and kissed Keima passionately. She embraced Keima with her arms, and Keima, who was still sensitive to touch, stumbled, causing both of them fell off the bench.

"Mmmm..."

"..."

After about 40 seconds, Haqua and Keima stood back up weakly. Haqua took a step back. Keima jokingly asked if she was about to turn invisible again. The blushing demon answered that she only needed air. They both chuckled and hugged each other. Keima didn't even mind this time.

"This is funny," Haqua smirked, holding back a giggle.

"What?"

"I think I've just conquered the _God of Conquest_!"

"Hmph. Consider yourself lucky then."

"Really, Katsuragi? Get off of your damn high horse for once! In front of me especially!" Haqua placed her hands on her hips.

"Sh…Shut up!"

...

...

* * *

"_The plan was working after all. Elsie did very well."__  
__"But this time, the ending is not what I suspected, I wonder why..._" The _God_ blushed. Even Keima couldn't deny that what happened tonight didn't touch him. True, he was trying to conquer her, but he honestly wanted to find out something for himself.

The _God_ needed to know if Haqua would truly be that girl he spoke of, that one heroine…

"Hey, Katsuragi. What are you spacing out for? Let's go home! It's already getting late!"

"Okay, but I will walk you home first."

"What? Do you think I'm a little girl? I'm much older than you! B- but… It's okay if you insist."

"Whatever…"

Haqua took Keima's hand and rather than walking home, Haqua jumped from the foot and flied them home. The lights from the town and the sky came together, an endless river of lights as they gracefully flew together. Haqua looked upon her soul mate for an instance and smiled under the beautiful full moon.

"_I see... So that is why I can't see the ending."_

_"Our story... has only really just begun."_


	6. Changes and Breaking The Fourth Wall

**The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**by Tamiki Wakaki**

Note: I do not own TWGOK.

* * *

A CERTAIN ROMANCE

a Fanfic by Takagi

edited by Organization Number 15

* * *

The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name.  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Route 6: Changes and Breaking the Fourth Wall**

* * *

It was a break time in Maijima Private High School. The main character of this story, Katsuragi Keima, kept himself from crowd by playing his PFP at his favorite place,the rooftop. Our _Tsundere_ Heroine, Haqua Du Lot Herminium, came to pay him a visit. She was taking a break from her job finding runaway spirits and willed to have achat with the _God of Conquest_.

"Oh, it's you." Keima said nonchalantly without taking his eyes off of the game console at his hand.

"Katsuragi… I made you a _bento _(lunch) today… W- Well, it's not like I want to make you one! It's just… Yukie urged me to!" Haqua held out her bento forcibly, blushing a deep red in embarrassment.

"... Thank you, Haqua. I've had enough of Elsie's creepy _bento…e_ven if they do taste incredibly good."

"Hey, eat it will you? Stop playing!"

"Can't do! I must get the event from the internet at this very time. One second missed, and I'll have to do it again tomorrow! Hmph! I won't buy this game's company again!" Keima mumbled a few words to himself quietly.

"Sorry Haqua, I'll eat it la…"

Keima stopped talking when he accidentally glanced at Haqua's reddened face right in front of his.

"Eat, my, lunch!" she demanded. Keima didn't seem to respond quickly enough before Haqua took action. Keima was shocked as Haqua took out a spoon and forcibly fed him.

Her increasing embarrassment was hidden by her forceful, daring action.  
Keima stared dumbfound at the person whom he had just confessed to not long ago as he chewed it. Both of them were blushing heavily.

"How is it…? Is it good?" The devil asked Keima nervously.

"Yeah," Keima tried to keep his usual composure, but he couldn't help his delight, "You sure are a good cook." Haqua silently celebrated with her success.

"... Maybe living with Yukie would make you a good wife… of a human."

"Is that a compliment or what?" Haqua narrowed her eyebrows. Then, realization struck and the devil's face reddened. Despite her words, she was a mental wreck from Keima's comment.

Suddenly, Haqua's sensor flashed.

It was a call from Chief Dokuro. Keima did not hear a lot of the conversation except that she wanted Haqua to go back to Hell for something.  
Haqua obeyed her and about to end the call, but Dokuro Skull stopped her.

"Wait, Haqua. Please bring me some souvenir from the Human world. A yoga DVD will do!" she persisted with emphasis on her last words.

"… Umm…understood, Chief…"

"..." Haqua ended her call.

"So, when will you go back here, Haqua?" Keima stood up from his seat and asked.

"Huh? Do you want me to go back as soon as possible? Keima–kun?" Haqua teased him my poking his nose.

"…! Call me as usual! It gives me shiver just from hearing that!" Keima crossed his arms.

Haqua hit Keima with the blunt side of her scythe then hovered to the sky with her _Hagoromo_.

"You've made me angry! I- I won't let you h- hug me before I go!" she threatened.

"Huh! Who wants to do that?" Keima said as he turned his back, "Just because you will go for a while won't make me …"

...

Suddenly Haqua hugged Keima's back. He stiffened in shock. They both became silent, letting their emotions wander off, feeling each other's heartbeat.

"Katsuragi… I might not make it back for some time…"

"Why? And d- don't touch me!" Keima quivered.

"Huh, I wonder why your body is so sensitive to girls, unlike your heart" Haqua said as she let go of Keima. They now faced each other.

"I might have to attend a meeting with other District Chiefs. We got a report from a nearby district about an appearance of a level 4 Runaway Spirit"

"You mean that huge runaway spirit? Again?" Keima pondered for a minute about the last time a spirit of that magnitude showed up. It almost took out the entire city!

"Yes, fortunately, it was easily captured. But two level 4 spirits in a month is not normal, so we District Chiefs decide that a meeting might be necessary."

"A- Anyway, I have to buy a yoga DVD for my Chief… I have to go back earlier." Haqua flew up and for a beat, stared at Keima from the sky.

"Sure. Be careful, Haqua. If you need any help, just call Elsie."

"Alright, y -you be careful too, Katsuragi. Send my greeting to Elsie!" And with that, Keima watched her depart. He walked back to his class as the school bell rang.

"_This is the best conquest by far. I no longer feel those annoying feelings!"_

"…"_  
_

_"… Was that a conquest?"  
_

_"I feel that that was different, somehow..."_

* * *

**The day of the 'conquest'…**

"Elsie, I want you to make the rooftop looked as romantic as you could."

"Roger that, Kami–sama!" Elsie said as she made the rooftop full of flowers with her _Hagoromo._

"NO! Make it more normal!" Keima corrected her.

Some of the flowers then disappeared, but Elsie left a few to give it her personal touch. Even if her brother disapproved, it still made the rooftop smell fresher.

"Okay, this should do." Keima gave her the thumbs up to stop.

"Kami–sama, are you sure about this? I don't think Haqua would want to come just because of these flowers."

"Shut up Elsie, I'm trying to concentrate here." Keima entered his internal thoughts and the world melted away.

"_The main problem in this conquest is finding the heroine. But I won't wander around finding her since she can just hide herself with her Hagoromo. So, I'll instead attract her to this place, and therefore, bring her to me."_

"_I have checked that Yukie madam's daily "Gokult" delivery route and schedule back when during her conquest with all those people. Yukie route should be closest to the school between 4:30 and 5:00 PM. Haqua should be close to Yukie right now since Yukie is likely advancing her conquest."  
_

_"Also, Haqua is, for some reason, always liked to watch her buddy from a distance, so she would likely be flying than walking. Therefore, this rooftop is the best place to set up things without any interruptions."_

"_As for the time setting… I think the evening sun will make the scene more romantic…"_

"…"

"**I can see the ending**!"

Keima then turned to his buddy, who was watching near the trees.

"That's it for now, Elsie. Let's head back to class."

"Eh? Aren't you going to wait for Haqua, Kami–sama?"

"It's fine. I will need your help again at the scene later."

* * *

The sun has begun its final descent, making the sky turn redder and darker, making a graduation from orange to red. Crows started to fly around and made sounds.  
Nevertheless, this sun-dropping didn't make Yukie, who was still delivering "Gokult" until now, got tired. She was now delivering it to one of her customer who lived not far from Maijima Private High School but still in _Nagumo City (Haqua's district)_.

The heroine of this quest, Haqua, flew above her buddy. She gazed over at Keima and Elsie's school and noticed something a little different with the school.

"Is it just me, or the senior high's rooftop looked different from this morning?" Haqua said to herself. She then descended to where her buddy was walking. Yukie just finished with a sale when Haqua appeared before her.

"Yukie, I want to wander around for a while," Haqua informed the middle-aged woman.

"Alright, Haq–chan," the mild woman responded.

"Don't do anything troublesome!" Haqua commanded.

"My my… Oh, you want to meet that Katsuragi boy aren't you, Haq–chan? Please tell him I say hi."

"N -NOOO! I D- DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS STUPID FACE ANYMORE!" The she-devil lied.

Haqua continued her flight and finally landed on the roof of Maijima high school. She landed casually at first, but she saw faint movement in the corner of her eyes and carefully placed herself behind the brush. The rooftop was quiet, all except for one person. Haqua peeked behind the trees and saw that none other than Keima was there. She wanted to leave–she wanted to flee desperately before he could notice her–but she couldn't move her legs. She just stood there and watched him from afar.

However, Elsie, who concealed herself completely invisible with her _Hagoromo_, noticed her presence and told her brother.

"Kami –sama… She came! Haqua came!" Elsie whispered from behind and left to make the event's stage more romantic.

She started by making Keima and the rooftop glitter like a star. Keima, who was sitting on one of the benches, heard Elsie's whisper and started to practice his lines.

He shouted them really loud so that his target could hear them.  
"Haqua… You may be a demon, but to me, you are an angel!"

"_Eh?"_ Haqua watched dumbfounded by Keima's words. She was too shocked to hear Keima mutter to himself, but soon left that shock when he continued.

"Haqua… I love you!"

"_EEHH?!"  
_  
Haqua, who was hearing this line, blushed like crazy. She felt her blood became really hot and her heart beat really fast.

"… No, I'm serious! I've been in love with you since our first meeting!"

"_What? R-Really?"_Haqua thought in her deepest mind.

"… No, I'm serious! I've been in love with you since our very first meeting! I love how you are proud of yourself, I love you for your clumsiness, I love you the way you hide your blush whenever you are with me, I love your violet hair, I love the way you hit me with your scythe…"

_"U -uh... W -What's wrong with this m-man...?"_She wondered about that last part shortly, but it was soon forgotten. The devil melted at Keima's words and she resorted to playing with her fingers to get a hold of herself. She couldn't move her body at all, not until she heard Keima's next line.

"I even love your beautiful slender body! I never forge … NGHHK!" She threw her scythe of testament without thinking and hit Keima square in the head, sent him flying to a tree nearby.

* * *

**Present time…**

"… _Yeah, it was different."_Keima thought as he recalled his memories about the conquest day. Keima and Elsie went back home from school and finally reached their house. Their mother greeted them at the gate and let them in. As he walked up to the house, Mari stopped Keima by holding his hand. Keima noticed that there was a rather big object covered by a cloth behind her on the driveway.

"What is it mom?"

"Since you have a girlfriend now, I think it would be helpful for you if I give you my 'precious thing'!"

"What? A wedding ring? Geez Mom…" Keima said as he took out his PFP from his pocket.

"No, it's my favorite bike!" Mari said as she opened the cover. It was a Kawasaki GPZ400R, a heavy motorcycle that looked like a racing bike.

Keima was speechless.

"This is my bike from back then when I was younger. I'll get your license by next Monday! With this, you will be a gentleman!"

"No! How can a gamer ride a racing motorcycle?! And moreover, I'm still seven-teen!"

"Well, don't worry! I will take care of the paperwork. After all, a one year difference is not a big problem!"

"Aaarghhh whatever, mom…" Keima submitted.

"That's my son!" She hugged him tightly.

"Let me goooooooooooooo!"

The two stopped the quarrel and came in to their home.

* * *

Keima relaxed himself in the bath while playing his PFP now. He played his game, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't help but think of the motorcycle and his mother's behavior this evening.

"Geez, mother really has changed after Elsie told her about Haqua!" Keima commented and returned to the dating sim.

* * *

Keima entered his room after his bath and slumped onto his bed. He was still lost in thought.

"…_This is the right thing to do, right? Confessing to Haqua and all?"  
"I somehow feel that things will get troublesome after this."_

"… This is not like me at all! Game! That's right! I must play more gameeeees! Games, games, games, games!" He jumped up from his bed over to his special gaming chair. He then noticed a plastic bag next to his chair.

"Oh, right! I still got new games I bought last Friday!" He picked up six of the games and inserted them into their respectable consoles. _God_ then took his throne at the center as his world flashed to life.

"God of conquest mode: ON!" He said as his eyes burned passionately. Keima continued in God mode for what seemed like minutes to him, but centuries in the real. Games that were finished were replaced by new ones until he could hear the sound of a rooster croak outside.

By now, he has spent too much time in God mode and his life force was being drained too rapidly. He exited God mode as the sun rose outside with exhausted eyes and a satisfied smile.

"Huhh! It is morning already! Ugh! I'm not sleeping at all!"

"It matters not anyways. Today is Sunday after all! Besides, it was worth it!"

Keima went downstairs to seek out breakfast. He saw his mother still preparing it in the kitchen. Drearily, Keima headed to the dinner table and picked up a mineral water to drink.

He fell asleep on the table not so long after that, but a disturbance woke Keima soon enough.

"Hey, wake up! I've come all the way here! Don't just sleep in front of me, stupid!"

"Uuuuh?" Keima couldn't see very well due to his dirty glasses. He cleaned his glasses while pondering who could be talking to him. He put his glasses back on his eyes and found his answer. He now can see clearly the purple haired girl in front of him, a pair of light-red irises staring at him in annoyance.

"Oh, it's you." Keima said and took a sip of his mineral water.  
"...?"

"Haqua! Why you are here? Why you are already back from hell?"

"Don't be rude to your own girlfriend, Keima! She just came to help me and Elsie making breakfast. And what do you mean by _**hell**_?!" Mari stared daggers at Keima. Keima did not know how to respond and simply breathed a sigh.

"Now, Haqua –chan, let's continue~" Mari dragged her back to the kitchen happily.

"_Mom really has changed…" _Keima palmed his face. He simply shrugged it off, and dropping his body to the table lazily, he continued his long awaited nap.


	7. Breakfast and Chat

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK!

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

edited by Organization Number 15

* * *

**Route 7: Breakfast and Chat**

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to **Organization Number 15 **for beta-editing. You are awesome!

* * *

_The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name_ and i don't own TWGOK

* * *

It was a Sunday Morning in Maijima City. Keima was sleeping on the dining table, his eyes still boggled at the appearance of a certain purple-haired devil. Haqua du lot Herminium was standing in the kitchen beside Keima's mother and Elsie to prep for breakfast.

"Thank you very much for willing to lend us a hand, Haquaaaa!" Elsie hugged her best friend.

"Y… Yeah. It's been awhile since the last time we cooked together, right? I guess… during the New Hell Cooking Festival?" Haqua pondered while she was stirring the tea.

"Mmmm! I still remember the dragon hatchling that hatched just as we were about to use it! And I had to let it loose since it was too cute. Ehehehe," Elsie smiled sheepishly.

"But we managed to find another egg and won the contest! Well, it was all thanks to you, Elsie. Your cooking skill is always splendid!"

"Jeez, you've made me blush! Oh, by the way, Haqua. How's your 'relationship' with Kami–sama?" Elsie teased her best friend, who was pouring tea into a cup.

"W- What do you mean by 'how'? W- We haven't done anything yet!" The blushing Haqua stumbled, which caused a certain fragile item slip from her grasp. Haqua gasped as she realized her shoes were getting soaked by the very brown liquid she was pouring moments ago.  
"Ah! I'm sorry!" Elsie bowed in apology. More streams begin to streak the floors and it soon reached the small border between her and Keima. She could already imagine how the gamer would take this innocent mistake.

_I can't let him see what I did! It would be too embarrassing!_

Haqua descended to the disaster that called a national emergency inside her panicked mind, but she was soon stopped by the mother she only hoped to impress.

"Don't worry, Haqua. I'll clean it up. You can go sit with Keima," Mari smiled and began to clean up _her_ mess. She couldn't allow Mari to clean _her_ mess!

"But it was my fault! I have to help!" Haqua stubbornly refused and pulled a strand of her_hagoromo_ to scrub the floor. Mari's face lit up in delight by her son's girlfriend, who scrubbed the floors with determination.

After they cleaned it, the ex-biker-gang wanted Haqua to deliver Keima's portion to him. Haqua's face blushed from embarrassment since the tea accident, and so she, without hesitation, accepted Mari's request. Mari and Elsie squealed under their breath in anticipation and hid behind the door frame to witness this moment!

Haqua stormed the room with the tray in hand, but soon fell silent as she took two steps across the border. This, after all, was a very unusual activity for the valedictorian of Hell's Academy, and she shook in nervous anticipation. But those feelings were instantly killed when she saw a sleeping Keima on the dining table.

She held her anger back then placed the tray on the table, although it took all of her control not to slam it on top of his head. Haqua then laid her hand on Keima's back and woke him up nervously.  
Mari and Elsie, who were still spying from the door frame, watched ravenously.

"Ka –Katsuragi… Wake… Wake up…," Haqua felt several earthquakes shake her body; her words were simply indicators of the earthquake's existence.  
"Break… The breakfast is ready to eat."

"Nnggh…" The sleeping gamer stirred. He looked up drearily at Haqua.  
"Oh, right…"

Keima took the plate of side dish and the bowl of rice from the tray, which was a simple dish of soft tofu with a teriyaki spice.

"Huh? I'd bet anything that Elsie didn't make this. Was this made by you?" Keima asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I can't cook as well as Elsie. Sorry about that!" Haqua turned away.

"…" Keima looked at the plate and thought about something.

"Hm…"

Keima suddenly dropped his head to the plate and began eating without using his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Haqua shrieked, absolutely appalled by the poor man's etiquette. He was ravaging her artful form, the masterpiece she presented to the one she was trying to impress!

"Can't you tell by looking? I can't move both of my hands and fingers. The God of Conquest mode cost me too much energy," Keima moved his head and answered. There were rice sticking all over his hair and nose.

"Come here! You looked even stupider than usual!" Haqua dragged Keima's head and cleaned it with her handkerchief.  
"Geez! I –It can't be helped! I will feed you since you cannot use your hands!" Haqua blushed, but didn't hesitate to grab the spoon. She shoved violent servings of rice into the _God's_ mouth.  
Keima's eye quickly focused not on Haqua, but rather another background nuisance: a blitz of light that came bursting from the door.

"Aaah… Isn't it really sweet of you to feed Keima? Ufufufun…" Mari squealed in excitement, but then calmed herself to an overzealous smirk, "Don't worry! I have captured this beautiful scene! I bet Papa will be amused if I send this photo."  
"Now, now. Let's eat!" she pranced to the table to take her place, and Elsie followed in suit with the other meals.

* * *

The couple stared in baffled shock. The District chief found herself sitting next to Keima while Mari and Elsie took their place to eat.

The setting was a war between two separate moods: on one half of the table, an awe-struck duo star-struck by the simple presence of the other half of the table; on the other side, a pair of embarrassed, awkward accomplices avoiding prosecution from the other side, who waited silently to gain any evidence of any crime that could be committed by the two in question.

"So, Haqua –chan. Why don't you introduce yourself now? I still don't know much about you," Mari suggested.

"U-uh okay... My name is Haqua Du Lot Herminium. I am 17 years old, the same as Katsuragi…-kun and Elsie. Elsie and I were classmates in Junior High…"

"I heard you were the Valedictorian of your school, is that true?" Mari cut in.

"Yes! Well… it's nothing to be proud of…"

"… My son, you really have good eyes for making this cute, smart girl as your girlfriend!"  
"So when did you first meet Keima? Can you tell me?" Mari smiled.

"U –uh… It is embarrassing…" Haqua said as she fed Keima. The spoon jabbed Keima harder, which nearly made him choke.

"...!" Keima tried to regain his composure.  
"...Haqua, can you feed me with chopsticks? The spoon hurts my teeth because you feed me too hard!" Keima protested.

"Well… Uh … Okay"

Haqua got the chopsticks and tried to grab the dish with them but failed. She tried several times and finally she managed to pick the rice up.

"You can't use chopsticks, can you…" Keima bluntly pointed out.  
"Oh, right. You also fed me with a spoon back then at rooftop…"

"S –shut up!" Haqua whispered as she thrust the food to Keima's mouth with chopsticks.

"HMPP!"

"W -well, I actually came from Europe and moved here when I was 14. But I'm still not used to eating with chopsticks. Ehehe…" Haqua lied to clear the misunderstanding.

"Europe, eh? How awesome!" Mari clapped her hands together.  
"So how did you meet Keima?" Mari posed her question once again.

"Eh? Um…" Haqua mind raced to synthesize an answer that was still mostly the truth, but didn't reveal her identity as an agent of New Hell. After all, she couldn't say she fell from the sky!

"I… Uh… We first met when I came across his school and Elsie greeted me." Haqua lied again and looked at Elsie for her to play along.

"Yeah, that's how they met," Elsie branded Haqua's lie with her cutest, and rather famous, smile. ™

"Oh, is that so…"

"…"

They kept chattering until they finished breakfast. Haqua offered to help on washing dishes but Mari refused softly. She said Keima wanted to take the bike he had just got the day before for a spin with none other than the purple-haired demon.

Upon heard this, Keima was shocked and furious. He frantically declined it, but his mother was not to be underestimated. Inside her sweet exterior was a hidden weapon of mass destruction, and she would not hesitate to summon her greatest weapon for the sake of her son's romance. Her ultimate weapon, her glare of intimidation, was truly a formidable weapon whose origins could be traced back through her years as a biker, and this weapon could very well slay _God _himself.

The battle was decided before it could even start and the God retreated. Pitifully defeated by the hands of Mari, Keima dragged Haqua out of the house. He headed to the garage, where the motorcycle lied in wait.

"Huh, you don't have guts do you? Hahaha."

"S –Shut up!" Keima yelled as he started the motorcycle.

"Y –You can ride this thing, right?" Haqua gulped nervously.

"Obviously, I can. I once played a galge which the heroine is a motorcycle lover. In that game, I learn how to ride motorcycle and how to fix one. The gaming world isn't always that sweet, you know!"

"… Crap. Now I can move my hands. Why does the _real_ treat me so?"

"That must be because my cooking replenished your energy!" Haqua triumphed at her victory.

"So where do you want to take me to, rider-boy?" Haqua said as she took the helmet and got onto the passenger's seat.

"I don't want to take you out in the first place! This is merely my mom's idea!" Keima looked intently in front of him to avoid eye contact.

Haqua looked a bit down. It reoccurred to Keima that she might actually be looking forward to this.

"W –Well, let's just go to a game store…"

"What? No!"

"But that's the only interesting place I know!" Keima whined.

"Take me to the _Dezeni Sea Land_!" Haqua lit up in anticipation, "It's a heck of a lot more fun than some boring game store. Besides it's closer!"

"What? No way!"

"Let's go, already!" Haqua urged Keima and gave him the other helmet.

"Geez… You really are troublesome." Keima pulled the clutch, inserted the gear, and began the journey to _Dezeni Sea Land_. Haqua blushed as she held Keima's waist when they first rode off and Keima kept the speed at a controllable, yet sluggish cruise. However, this only agitated Haqua after a while, who was expecting a more thrilling expedition. However, with time, Keima began to pick up speed, but Haqua was discouraged that he would even break 60 km/hr.

The traffic light set a stage that Haqua did not expect, and she only wanted to isolate herself from the embarrassment. Two bikers cockily road up next to Keima grinned at him condescendingly. Despite his antagonist's attempts to corrupt his confidence, he held on steadfast to his pride; however, even Haqua understood that, despite his previous claims, this vehicle was truly foreign to the _God_, and his body gave away his deception by twitching nervously in place.  
"I bet he has just learned how to ride a bike!" The stranger chastised Keima. His passenger laughed out loud.  
Keima ignored them, but when the light turned green, he escaped hastily with his pride barely intact. His critics soon disappeared, but Keima did not find rest, but even with the damage done, he continued his trip with Haqua peacefully.

"Just so you know I still don't have a driving certificate. So, I'll ride slowly…but it's not because I'm with you that I ride slow! I just want to ride safely!"

"_Katsuragi can lose his cool too, huh?"  
_Haqua couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"It's okay to tell me the truth, you know…" Haqua teased him.

"I am!" Keima yelled as he increased the speed to 80 km/h.

"…"

"I said it is okay…" The demon whispered, then sat even closer to the rider and suddenly hugged him. She could felt Keima's body trembling and remembered that he was sensitive to touch.

"Ha… Haqua… Y –you …"

"It's t –too fast! I don't want to be thrown from the bike!" Haqua squeaked at the sudden increase to 100 km/h.

"… I –I know that!" Keima narrowed his eyes and slowed it to 60 km/h again.

"…."

"Do you mind if I… Keep doing this, Katsuragi?" Haqua asked nervously. Keima could see a blush in her face from the rearview-mirror.

"Uhm… N –no, I don't…" Keima blushed at her touch as she leaned in closer.

Both of them resorted to their pet peeves: Keima was trembling and Haqua looked anywhere except at Keima, but as time passed, Haqua leaned her head onto Keima's shoulders and even_God_ gave into her embrace. They really looked like a couple at that moment, a pair of normal high-school students falling in love. Haqua liked the sound of Keima's heart pounding like a marching band's drum. The two of them, without a doubt were enjoying this moment, but as they reached the amusement park, they came to a shocking realization of their actions and separated immediately, as if the sweet sensation of the moment was bluntly rejected by the stubborn human and demon alike.

* * *

"Here we are. _Dezeni Sea Land_" Keima said as he took off his helmet and retreated a few steps from the motorcycle. Haqua got off from the bike in the opposite direction and looked around. There was a big platform, written "_Dezeni Sea" _at the main gate_. _The devil was very amazed by the scenery. She also could see children, families, even couples having fun together. Keima was surprised when he found a bittersweet smile on Haqua's face.

"Hey… Haqu…" Keima's words were cut by Haqua.

"Ooh! It's soo huge!" Haqua gleamed in admiration.

"I've only heard about this place but I never came here before! Let's go, Katsuragiiiii!" Haqua dragged Keima's arm cheerfully.

"_Huh? What is this strange feeling?" _Keima thought on his mind _"Something feels out of place…"_

They decided to try a swinging inverter ship first. Haqua rushed over to the rear seat; Keima followed slowly. After a minute waiting, the ship started to swing.

"Huh? Is this all?" Haqua seemed disappointed. But her calmness didn't last long as the ship swung higher. She felt like she was sitting 90 degrees to the ground.  
"Gyaaaaaahhhhhh!" The demon screamed and held Keima's arm very tightly.

"…" Keima played his PFP calmly. He didn't seem to be affected by the pressure.

Next, they went to ride a roller coaster. Haqua screamed with a huge grin on her face, but Keima's expression never faltered from him calm, collected stance.  
The purplish-haired demon felt a bit upset at Keima's lack of enthusiasm.

"_But there has to be some ride that not even __**he**_ _could ride without some reaction!"_ Haqua declared and with that, she dragged Keima to try several more rides. Haqua grinned in amusement at every one, but her attempts to get the _God_ to react were futile; his eyes never left his PFP.

Haqua looked up to the clock after another failed attempt and saw it was a quarter to five. Haqua realized they spent a whole seven hours there! There was still one more thing she had to do!  
"Katsuragi, let's ride the Ferris wheel," Haqua declared.

"Why would you want to ride a Ferris wheel? You have the ability to fly, don't you?" Keima questioned her. Haqua only groaned irritably and dragged him with her to the ride.

They got into one of the round gondolas. This gondola only fit for four people and Haqua could've easily chose the seat facing Keima, but summoning all of her courage, Haqua took the initiative to sit beside Keima.  
Keima, on the other hand, seemed to shift in his seat from time to time, but eventually he settled down, although he did a bit awkwardly. The air felt somehow choked. Keima keep his eyes on his games; Haqua never took her eyes off him since their gondola wheel started. Disappointment nipped at the demon.

"…."

"Katsuragi! After this, let's…"

"Go home." Katsuragi continued her sentence.

"Eh?"

"Aren't you happy enough already?" Keima raised an eyebrow.

"…?"

"Haqua, tell me. You said earlier before you went to New Hell yesterday that you are not going to go back to Earth for a while, and yet, you still showed up at my house and we spent the day together. I'm confused as to why you are here."

"Why are you saying that? Do you hate to see me?"

"Yes… I mean no. I'm just curious because you acted out of character today."

"You just said yes, didn't you?" Haqua yelled.

Keima stared at her intently, "Haqua, what are you hiding from me?"

He shot to the point point-blank. Haqua tensed up and looked outside at the distant sunset.  
"… Well actually, Katsuragi. There's a thing…"

"What is it?"

"Katsuragi, I…."  
"…."

Their gondola was nearing the top when the clock wailed at the park, announcing that it was five o' clock. Within the gondola, the God's eyes widened in shock. The glass cut out everything but the clock, and as the ring settled, stone cold silence grasped the gondola.

"…!"  
"A –Are you serious?"

"Indeed. The higher-ups told me this. They said as the district chief, I have to concentrate on capturing the runaway spirits at all cost."  
"So, they don't allow any romance affection between us…" a hint of protest escaped Keima's lips.  
"If we do, I will be kicked out from the runaway spirit squad and from New Hell as well…it supposedly considered the worst of sins for the demons in the Runaway Squad…" Haqua spat bitterly.

"…!"

"I don't get it…back then at school. There was no such rule at that time!" Keima reacted to Haqua's words by staring at her intensely.  
"I was really upset and wanted to talk about it to you after I went back to Earth, so I went to your house and peeked from your café's window to check if you had woke up or not yet, but Elsie and your mother found me."  
"….."

"How can it be, Haqua? I thought us meeting is forbidden," Keima gave Haqua a concerned look.

"Because they… Allowed me to give you a proper good bye," it took every fiber of Haqua's being not to burst into tears.

Their gondola reached the summit as the sun set and fireworks exploded.  
A silhouette of two people kissing could be seen from the outside.  
Keima, whose eyes were widened as wide as they could, noticed that Haqua closed both her eyes with tears running through her reddened cheek. They both could felt each other's heartbeat and breath.

That night, the devil wished the time to stop. Haqua could not hold her emotion back anymore. She trembled in place, weak and fragile.

Keima shared her sentiment and barely held himself. He couldn't believe that his first ever love would end this way.

* * *

Their day finally ended. Haqua flied back to her buddy's house, no words spoken. As for Keima, he rode his motorcycle back home by himself and immediately confined himself in his room, avoiding any contact from his family just so he could go to sleep.  
Disappointment hung on Keima like a parasite. He actually thought that Haqua was different from other real girls and he actually already accepted her as his first most precious person.

"_This real world… I can't understand it no longer…"_

* * *

Keima continued his sleep.

He couldn't sleep well that night. The moon fell on his face gently, exposing the God at his weakest. A burning anger towards himself, a wound that hurt like none other and the moon was his only witness. He began to feel resentment to the moon, and he wished it away. His wish was granted as the light was suddenly taken from him. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head. A silhouette blocked out the moon.

"_Haqua…"  
"…."_

Suddenly the window beside his bed was slide open.  
Keima could see a figure behind the curtain but couldn't tell who it was.

"Katsuragi -san, are you awake?" A voice, one that he recognized.

"Diana?" Keima looked at the goddess questionably.

"Katsuragi -san, I want to discuss about something."

* * *

**To be continued**


	8. New Student and Goddesses

**The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**by Tamiki Wakaki**

Note: I do not own TWGOK.

* * *

A CERTAIN ROMANCE

a Fanfic by Takagi

edited by Organization Number 15

* * *

The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name.  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Route 8: "New Student and Goddesses"**

* * *

Words in italic are the speaker's thought or an accent.

* * *

It was Monday, a day that any student in this world always hated. The weather report said that it would be sunny all day. Maijima Private High School students are wearing their winter uniform after a long, hot summer. Cold, humid breezes dominated the morning's atmosphere; the constant sharpness of the sun's rays only emphasizing winter's sharp attitude.

In the same morning, within the Katsuragi's household, Keima paced his legs sternly as he playing his PFP to school.

Elsie asked Keima quietly with a sincere expression, "Kami nii-sama. How is your discussion with Diana –san last night?"

"Nothing important," Keima, who was still absorbed in to his game, responded, "You were there in my room, weren't you?"

Scratching her head's back, Elsie answered, "Well, I was sleeping right after you brought me to your room, so I couldn't hear what Kami–nii–sama and Diana–san were talking about... Ehehe…"

"That's your own problem" Keima remarked, dismissing Elsie with the flick of his wrist.

Elsie grumbled and leaned in to talk to a third person who decided to join their party today, "What about you, Tenri –san? Did you hear what Kami–nii–sama and Diana–san were talking about?"

Tenri, who was notably wearing the same colors as Keima and Elsie, looked over to Elsie. She looked down, "Neither did I, Elsie –san."

Keima narrowed his eyes. "_This should be a good setup…"_

* * *

The night before, in Keima's gaming bedroom…

"Here, I brought Elsie here." Keima said as he dragged the sleeping Elsie and threw her on the bed. He then laid a _futon _on the floor.

"Katsuragi –san, how long are you going to stay like this?" Diana, who was sitting by the sliding window near Keima's bed, asked calmly while crossing her arms.

"Until the sun rise again. Or even until two days later. I don't know." Keima said, desperately, as he hiding himself under his futon's white blanket in annoyance. Then he said while showing only his sleepy eyes, "What are you doing here at this very time, Diana?"

"I asked you first. You still didn't answer it right. How long are you going to put your life on the line, Katsuragi–san", said Diana, her icy sharp eyes piercing Keima, "The contract you have with Elsie –san… It will end as soon as all the loose souls are in custody, if I'm not mistaken. But in my eyes, you seem to be enjoying yourself, as if it no longer mattered to you."

In a speed of light, Keima understood what Diana was talking about. "... If this is about your sisters, I think I have figured out already how should…"

Diana cut Keima's words, "About that, Katsuragi–san. I have an idea to find my sisters," Keima narrowed his gaze at the goddess, intrigued.

"I will have Tenri move to the same school as yours." Diana said confidently, that way, I will be able to feel the presence of my sisters. And then it's your job to replenish their powers with love!"

Diana's proclamation made the _God of Conquest_ shocked and jumped from his _futon_.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Keima took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. After a few seconds, he fiddled with his ears.

"Did I hear right?" he asked quizzically. Just as Diana began to respond, he raised a finger in the air to silence her. He soon turned away, and he began to mumble to himself.

"Wait, this can be come in handy…" Keima whispered to himself. He then retreated into thought.

_If she's capable of detecting the other goddesses, then they can work together to re-seal the loose souls without needless searching! And then this contract will finally end and I can go back to my usual 24/7 gaming!_

"_VIVA LES GALGES!" _He said with a stupid looking face out loud. Diana eyed him oddly, but didn't say anything.

Keima cooled down after a few seconds and turned his gaze back to Diana, "Okay. I'll accept your offer. All you need to do is tell me the girls who have a goddess inside them. And then, I'll re-conquer them all to raise their power."

"Fine then," Diana looked at Keima pitifully and then murmured to herself "That lowlife of a man" before her attention returned to him.

"The other goddesses might have not replenished their power as much as I have, so I don't think they can feel my immediate presence. I've made arrangements with her parents so that Tenri can shift schools starting tomorrow."

"I'm counting on you, Katsuragi –san." Diana nodded as she moved to Keima's window, and the goddess was gone, entering the night without even a rustle.

"…" Keima moved back to his bed, too tired to move Elsie from where she was currently passed out. He got into bed, moving the sheets over his head.

"_I hope everything will be alright" _Keima thought as he shifted back into his dreams.

* * *

- Back to present time –

The three of them have finally arrived at the gate of Maijima Private High School. Many students gathered in front of the gate chatting to their friends and relaxing before the bell would send them off to class. One could even see some delinquents littering in the corner, only to receive punishment from Nikaido–sensei, which involved several kicks only a sadist such as herself could deliver.

"I -I'm kind of nervous, Keima–kun, Elsie–san…" Tenri shyly said with a crimson blush on her cheek. Her eyes wouldn't leave the ground.

"It's kind of fun to go to school together with more people like this, isn't it, Tenri –san?" Elsie smiled cheerfully. Her smile only brightened as she felt an affectionate hand fall on her shoulder.

"Hey, Elly! Good Morning!"

"Ayumiiiiii! Morniiiin'!" Elsie replied full of spirit.

Keima, who was walking between Elsie and Tenri, glanced at Ayumi, one of the girls he conquered, however simultaneously, she realized that the _God_ was glancing at her and immediately, a blush radiated on her face.

"M –Morning, Katsuragi" said the track runner girl while trying to hide her blush. Upon greeted by her, Keima still stared at her. Ayumi once again peeked at Keima and their eyes met. She couldn't take it anymore and kick Keima on the stomach with her knee, "S -Stop staring at me that way, _otamegaaa_!" Ayumi screamed and ran away.

"Kami–nii–samaaa! Are you okay?" Elsie ran towards Keima, who was grunting from the pain.

"_Ngguh! Geez, she is angry. That could mean that she remembers the conquest," _Keima gasped. After he recovered, they continued their walk to the school building.

The exterior of the building consisted mostly of windows, making the sunlight reflect everyone's image in the glass like a mirror. Keima could see a halo over Ayumi's reflection's head, "Katsuragi–san. That person has a goddess." Diana said in the reflection.

"…!"

"Which goddess? Do you know?" Keima interrogated her.

"I do not know. I can only detect their presence" The goddess replied.

"Okay then."

They ascended up the main stairway and headed to their class. It turned out that Tenri wasn't in the same class as Keima and Elsie. She was in 2 – C while Keima and Elsie were in 2 – B, which dampened the quiet girl's spirit. After all, she came to this school only to be separated from him, her first love and only man she would ever love, Katsuragi Keima.

The school bell rang. 2 – C's homeroom teacher escorted the new female student, who walked hesitantly, into the noisy class. The teacher told the student to return to their seat and let Tenri introduce herself, "Class, we have a new student. Tenri–san, please introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"My name is… A…Ayukawa Tenri"  
"It's n… Nice to meet you all" Tenri nervously greeted her classmate.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, AYUKAWA–SAN!" her new classmates replied cheerfully.

Tenri was let by the teacher to sit on the empty seat at the back. After sitting, she looked around the class and came in a conclusion that 2 – C is a rather upbeat, feel-good class. Except that there was one silent girl who sat next to Tenri. Her pair of innocent grey colored focused their attention on the teacher rather than straying to anyone else. Tenri turned her head again and continued to take notes of what the teacher wrote on the whiteboard.

* * *

The school day inched along until the bell signaled the student's temporary release from their studies. Break would begin soon after passing period and Tenri went to the rooftop as Keima instructed. On her way, she passed by a girl who wore a Maijima private high school's uniform for boys.

A strange feeling paned in Tenri as she passed the girl, who whispered to herself, "Where is my dearest Katsuragi–chan?" Feeling a hint of jealousy, Tenri continued her walk to the rooftop. Arriving on the rooftop, she found Keima and Elsie, who were sitting on one of the benches overlooking a beautiful view. Elsie was dangling her feet back and forth, taking in the beautiful view while the _God of Conquest_remained completely absorbed in his game, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. As soon as she came up to Keima, Diana asked Tenri's permission to take control of her body so she could have a discussion with him.

"Diana, how is it? Have you met one of your sisters again? "Keima rolled his eyes from the gaming console to his neighbor.

"I've found two of them." Diana stood in front of Keima, meeting his professional gaze with a sense of duty.

"First, a very silent girl with a pair of small pink ribbons on her hair from my class, 2 – C and another girl who wears boys' uniform."

_Shiori and… Yui, eh? _Keima pondered_. _Keima recalled his two former conquests with these girls, already analyzing the routes and flags he would set for them.

Diana's pupil suddenly widened, "Oh, that girl too," she pointed to a bench where an elegantly dressed girl with long, blonde hair sat, a red-haired doll in her possession. She peered through a telescope to gaze upon the moon, which was somewhat visible in the blue sky.

Keima turned his body, "Tsu… Tsukiyo, too?!" He sounded remotely surprised.

"Well, to make it quick, shall I trigger a route with her now?" He asked the _goddess_.

"Well…" Diana failed to react to his question. She wasn't sure about whether she was approving of Keima's actions. She knew he needed to meet with her sisters, but she still felt a pang of jealousy towards them for getting his attention. Diana felt that attention should be towards Tenri alone, but…

Diana still managed, however, to keep her own feelings in check. She soon cooled her head and decided to prioritize her sisters over her for the time being.

Keima walked to where Tsukiyo is sitting with her doll, Luna. But before he reached her, he suddenly heard a familiar voice called his name. He turned immediately to the girl who stood at the rooftop entrance door.

"Keima–kun?"

"_Ka… Kanon?!_" Keima's eyes widened.

* * *

To be continued.


	9. Her Sisters and Two Hunters

**The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**by Tamiki Wakaki**

Note: I do not own TWGOK.

* * *

A CERTAIN ROMANCE

a Fanfic by Takagi

edited by Organization Number 15

* * *

Route 9: "Her Sisters and Two Hunters"

* * *

Words in italic are the speaker's thought or an original name.

* * *

"_Kanon?!"_Keima couldn't hide his uncharacteristic shock. Elsie was the one instead to step up to the plate and take action. Keeping herself composed, she swiftly retreats from the scene, disguising Diana and herself with her pink translucent _Hagoromo_to become invisible as soon as Kanon entered the rooftop.

"Keima… kun… I knew that you'll be here…" Kanon advanced towards the currently stunned Keima.

"Wait… You…"

"!"

Keima is shocked and frozen when Kanon launched herself at Keima, embracing the God, who remained stiff and inanimate.

"I remember Keima–kun… I remember all of it".

"..."

"Even the fact that we kissed?" He ensured.

Kanon answered in cute happy teary eyes and crimson color decorated her cheeks beautifully, "… Yes…"

"So… You do remember too…" Keima could see bliss and relief drawn in her face. He gulped as he frantically began mentally preparing possible routes for Kanon, who was advancing too fast for the _God_ to keep up.

"_Kanon has a goddess inside her!"  
"Now, what to do is…"_

The other goddess, however, didn't really enjoy the scenery. _Her_ beloved human being hugged by another woman. So she diverted her eyes to Tsukiyo, who also sitting not too far from them. Diana could see that the moon child has been observing Keima and a pink haired girl, side-glancing with a piercing eye. She quickly tidied her petite space on the bench, sat up stiffly, and walked away from the crime scene. Diana noted a pained, miserable frown on the girl's face as she rounded the corner to the stairs, and an ugly feeling began creeping its way into Diana's subconscious. She sympathized with the blonde-haired-girl, understanding that she would rather faces her death than having to endure this scene any longer.

While the clever goddess watched over Tsukiyo, Elsie still had her eyes on her buddy and her most favorite idol. Their gap seems to be decreased as the time ticking.

"Keima–kun, things have been strange lately…" a timid whisper came from the idol. The life in her voice was being squeezed out as fast as a mouse under a boot. She was the shaking mouse, her eyes wavy, her body shaking frantically, barely breathing as the boot was drawing her nearer and nearer to death.

"You're the only one that I can count on!" Kanon suddenly cried out and hugged Keima closer.

Keima placed his hands on Kanon's shoulders, his expression clouded with concern, "What do you mean?"

Kanon raised her eyebrows, making a sad expression, "I've been attacked by someone… It's like I've been targeted sinc…" The idol suddenly halted her composure, her voice fading away. Her appearance began a metamorphosis; green tattoos were painted on her face: under her eyes, on her cheeks. The _God of Conquest_ could now visibly see a halo floating on her head, symbolizing the arrival of…

"_A goddess!"_Keima noted intrigued, still had his hands on Kanon's shoulder.

Getting the consciousness over her host, the goddess looks around and then gazed at her hands. She then touches her face goofily, "Oh, I've switched place with her." She turned her eyes to Keima and pushed him away from her. "It's all thanks to you that Kanon's heart was filled very quickly…"

"However, that will be enough. A regular human such as yourself should not be involved with these affairs from here on", Said she, turning as she began to leave the scene. However, Keima quickly moved his hands, moving to stop her by holding her shoulder in place.

"That tattoo and behavior… She must be Apollo nee–sama!" Diana whispered in realization.

"I'm not a normal human," Apollo turned to the _God_.

"I'm working with New Hell to catch runaway spirits."

"Runaway spirits? You mean _Weiss_?" Apollo turned around completely, intrigued by Keima's words.

"Yes."

"…"

"Okay then," her expression darkened, "They've been attacking Kanon since two days ago, wherever and whenever she is by herself. I believe it is someone from your school who has been attacking us." Keima's eyes widened.

"From this school?!" Keima pressed.

"Yes, twice I've felt a wicked presence in the halls," Apollo confirmed.

"_What? Could it be that it is an assassin or mercenary who's been hired in order to kill Kanon and her goddess?"_

_"_I'll figure out how to resolve this. For the time being, please don't stay alone too long in a quiet place. I'll make arrangements once I've made a plan."

"Okay, Kanon's lover!" Apollo responds to Keima's order mockingly. Keima rolled his eyes internally, but maintained his serious expression as the goofy goddess switched place back to Kanon once more.

"So… Who is she, Keima–kun…that girl inside of me?" Kanon, regained control over her body once more, asked nervously.

"A goddess."

"Hee… So they are real, eh?"

"More importantly, Kanon", Keima looked deeply into Kanon's eyes,"please contact me right away if you felt in danger or uneasy."

"Hihihi", the idol giggled.

"You know that I'm already used to texting you message every time I had a problem, right Keima–kun?" Kanon ensured Keima, who is blushing at the moment when it came to his thought that the girl remembered about her conquest.

"Indeed… You and your troublesome messages…" Keima answered on a whim, hiding his blush by turned his head away. Keima knew Kanon was trying to but on a brave face, but the idol's composure was weakening. Her eyes were inconsistent, battering in every direction as if suspicious of everything. Her face was wavering with every passing second. She truly felt fear in every fiber of her being.

Keima knew he needed to resolve this as fast as possible.

Or Kanon could very well die.

* * *

"Let's go to class. The bell is ringing in no time", he tried to herd the scared Kanon as the school bell rang. Kanon seemed to calm down as Keima's suggestion, reviewing his words in her mind to calm herself. The idol, however, didn't miss anything Keima said, and she soon came upon a few troubling words…

"What do you mean by 'troublesome messages'?" Kanon angrily pouted at Keima, who began to descend the stairway.

"Nothing. Disregard that statement," Keima tried deleting his error. Lucky for the _God_, he was successful as Kanon changed the subject.

"Keima–kun, can't we just skip a class? It's been a long time since we've…" Kanon's voice began to fade from where Diana and Elsie were hiding. Elsie was hesitant to look at the goddess, who began seething in anger, and the poor devil began trembling as Diana directed her attention at her.

The goddess distended her eyes; she looked more like an evil than a goddess, "Elsie–san. Let's head back to the class. Right now" she ordered as Elsie fearfully returned her _Hagoromo_ back to normal. Diana coldly pulled the trembling Elsie to the stairwell, only for the devil sign in relief as Diana relinquished control of Tenri's body, allowing the silent, level-headed to once again reclaim it.

Elsie quickly walked with Tenri downstairs, grateful only for the small break in the storm.

* * *

"Huh, the _Otamegane_ is walking with the idol!?"

"Heeh? I can't believe this!"

Keima could hear people murmured behind him and Kanon, who's walking with him at the moment.

"Huh, stupid background characters..." he said, ignoring all of the people who were gossiping about him by concentrating on his PFP, absorbing himself once more into his world of dating sims. It's rare to see him walking together with someone, out of Elsie, at school. And now, out of nowhere, he is walking with the national idol, a star from Maijima high school, Nakagawa Kanon.

"Is it possible that they are going out?" A bystander girl asked.

"No way. He couldn't possibly be with an idol," a boy chastised.

They finally reached their class, 2–B and were spared by the bell from the raging camera blitz from Kanon's overwhelming fan-base. The students in the class moved to their own seats as the square headed English teacher, Kodama-sensei came in.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" he greeted the students.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, KODAMA–SENSEI!" the class responded.

"_Ayumi"  
"Kanon"  
"Shiori"  
"Tsukiyo"  
"And Tenri"  
"5 goddesses so far. And I still have to raise the love gauge to return their power."  
"With the remaining goddesses' host candidate between girls I've conquered are: Chihiro, Airi, Sumire, Hinoki, Yui, Akari, Minami, Haibara, and Nagase…"_Keima wrote his thought on a piece of paper, ignoring the English teacher who is writing on the blackboard in front of the class.

* * *

Time goes by. It's now 13:00 PM and the school time is finally over for today. As for Keima, he continued laboring at his re-conquering plan in the classroom alone with his dedicated buddy. Elsie solely was cleaning the classroom despite it being both their jobs. She wanted Keima to continue formulating his master plan while she stuck by him, supporting him by any means.

Keima failed to notice, however, that he has been spied by Tenri through the door's window the whole time. Tenri observed the God at his work patiently from the door. She didn't mind being alone outside as long as she could watch Keima.

Fortunately, the lonesome Tenri was noticed by the devil, who noticed her while cleaning.

"Tenri–san! Come in!"

She slowly grated the door and walked to where Keima was sitting, turning a chair in front of Keima's desk to sit. Elsie continued cleaning in the background, observing the two.

"Keima–kun, how is it going?" Tenri asked.

"Tenri, I have something to ask to Diana. Can you switch her in?"

"Well, it's not like I don't wanna switch, but… She's been acting strange in class today… She didn't appear in the mirror like usual…"

"_What's with her? Suddenly acting weird"_He pondered over what Diana could be thinking.

Tenri lifted her head at the sudden noise as the door busted open. A group of girls stood in the hall.

"Elly! Are you still here? We've been waiting for you! Let's practice!" Ayumi, Elsie's band guitarist, pumped her fist enthusiastically.

"Ah! I forgot! See you later, Nii–sama! Tenri–san!"

"Ara… That's quite a lady you have there, Katsuragi–kun!" A girl dressed in a boy uniform waltzed towards Tenri while looking at her intently. She introduced herself by offering her right hand to Tenri, "What's your name? I'm Goidou Yui! I am the drummer of the band."

"I… My name is Ayukawa Tenri…" The girl with braids on both side of her head answered timidly as Yui enthusiastically shook her hand.

Yui bent down on one knee, moving Tenri's hand towards her lips. She humbly kissed her hand, "Nice to meet you, milady."

"Hey, now, now, you are a girl too, Yui!" Chihiro, another guitarist, reminded her, "Come on guys, we have to work hard for the festival!" She urged her band-mates, pulling Yui away from Tenri. Yui waved as they girl's departed.

* * *

Not too long after that, Keima sighed and concentrate back to his work. His neighbor, on the other hand, blushed red with nervousness.

"_It's… It's just the two of us in this classroom…"_ Tenri looked around swiftly, trying to find something to ease her mind. She checked her watch, _"it is 13:30 now…_"

"Tenri! This is your chance! You are alone with Katsuragi–san now!"Diana appeared on the reflection of Tenri's stainless watch. The reflection was distorted due to it not being a perfect mirror, but Tenri still could hear Diana's voice in her head.

"…." She tensed up, even more nervous than before.

"Tenri…!_"_Diana wasn't amused at all by Tenri's shy behavior. She looked at the girl expectantly, but then sighed as Tenri did not proceed to make any moves.

"Geez… Okay… Let's switch," Diana seized control from Tenri.

Keima, who has been concentrating on his plan, notably realized that Diana was present.

"Diana. Where have you been? I have a question for you," Keima stared at her intently, which made the goddess suddenly nervous. The blushing Diana avoided any eye-contact with Keima, but proceeded to speak.

"W… What is it?"

"How many sisters do you have?"

Now, she's back to her serious face, "There are six of us: Vulcan, Apollo, Minerva, Mars, Mercury, and myself."

"Together, we are called 'The Jupiter Sisters'" she added.

"I see…" Keima retreated back to his mind, but returned just as quickly, "So, that means there is still one goddess that remains." Keima began re-analyzing his paper.

"The last goddess resides in that girl who wore a boy uniform back then."

The conquering god's eyes are narrowed, "Yui?"

"Right," Diana nodded her head.

"_… Could it be that the reason of she wearing boy's uniform is because she remembered about the conquest?"_ he pondered.

"_Good, now the only thing to do is to re-conquer them. If I managed to bring them together, Diana said they could seal all of the runaway spirits once again for good. Then this guillotine necklace will be gone forever…"_He thought as he touching the necklace tucked on his neck.

"_And then I can get back to my games!" Keima cheered in his brain, "1000 hours a day once more!"_

Diana, who's been silent after telling Keima the last goddess' host, suddenly broke the ice, _"_Just… Just for your information, Katsuragi –san…"

"I think that girl with a blonde hair had been watching you since you are with that idol."

"!"

"..." Keima tensed, but then relaxed.

"That is… Well, it's not a big deal." He noted while he fixed his glasses, recovering from his minor shock.

"Eh?" Diana confused.

"In games, triangle love appears to be helpful sometime. That shouldn't be a problem," he explained his thinking out-loud, much to Diana's confusion.

"For now, let's just go home. We'll need a plan for the next stage", Keima said, putting the paper in his bag then went home.

The goddess nodded, "Right… Let's go home, Katsuragi–san"  
"But please, take a good care of Tenri! You've been so cold to her lately! At least hold her hand on the way home!"

"After all, she's your future wife!" Diana yelled at Keima as he proceeded towards the door, ignoring the rants from the goddess behind him.

* * *

On their way back home, they are really silent. No one starts a conversation. Tenri is too nervous to make one and Keima played his PFP like usual. It's been a long time since he played it. He then stopped to gaze upon the orange afternoon sky.

_"…"_

_"The sky's color reminds me of that time…"_

_"…"_

_"I wonder how she is doing…_

"_Haqua…"_

* * *

In a dark silent isolated cave, which the only sound sourced from tinkling water, a group of five black-hooded people stood in a circle. The room itself was dark, but the conversation was pitch-black.

"How's the goddess hunt? Have any of you come up with something?"

"You first", the talker pointed at one of their companions.

"Yes, I've been hunting her down for two days, but still haven't managed to kill her yet," the dark figure responded, toying with a small, metallic object in her hand.

"How about you… HEY! No sleeping during a meeting!" the talker shook the sleeping figure to wake them up. They awoke with a panic, but then settled down as if they weren't asleep, responding in annoyance to the speaker.

"How troublesome… I still haven't found anything yet."

"You are an elite demon! Behave like one!" the obvious leader of the group criticized the slacker as they turned to another one of their companions.

"How about you, new member? This should be a walk in the park for a valedictorian like you"

"…."

"Yes…"

…


	10. Flying Objects and Unexpected Meeting

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK!

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

* * *

Route 10: "Flying Objects and Unexpected Meeting"

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to **Organization Number 15 **for beta-editing. You are awesome!

* * *

_The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name_ and i don't own TWGOK

* * *

Maijima Private High School, Wednesday Morning.

It looked like another normal day. That's what the coming students in front of the gate expected.

However, for some reason almost half of the senior high students who already at school were gathering at the 3rd floor of their building, to be exact, the East School Building.  
That was due to one of the room found completely in mess this morning.  
The door could be found in the ground floor outside the building, seems like it was opened forcefully by a tremendous power. The inside of the room wasn't any better. The sofa was overturned and its outer layer was ripped, papers with notes were scattered and ripped everywhere, nothing was recognizable about the room. But fortunately, there were no victims inside.

Even Katsuragi Keima, who named himself as the _god of conquest_, couldn't help to concern about this incident. In the crowd in front of the room, he, his buddy, and his neighbor peeked into the room. Keima felt very uncomfortable by this. Because he had entered the room a countless time before to help a girl who had a runaway spirit in her heart's gap.

The room is the astronomy club's room.

"_This is…"_

_"I hope you are okay…"_

_"Tsukiyo..."_ Keima said deep in thought, but expressed an uncomfortable face.

**...**

**..**

**Tuesday Morning**

**...  
**Keima and Tenri walked to school together. Nothing could be heard between them. It was a total silent.

"Kami –samaa!" cried Elsie, her cute innocent face popping up in front of Keima.

"Don't yell at me every single time, you bug demon…!"

"It's because you left me while I took your _bento_ at home!"

"I never tell you to go back home. It was your decision. I myself would be okay without a homemade _bento_," he said briefly while looking to a pile of papers on his hand, ignoring her "sister". Tenri, who walked beside him, accidentally peeked at the paper and noticed the content.

"Katsuragi –san…!" suddenly she pulled Keima's ear.

"OW! Tenri!? No… Diana? What's wrong with you –Ouch!"

"Nothing!" Diana hesitated, "Nothing at all!"

"_Hmm? Somehow I felt like I have seen __**someone**__ reacted to me that way…"  
"Well, whatever," _Keima continued his walk, forgetting what the goddess next to him just done to him. He looked very calm and collected as usual.  
"I'm going to draw out at least one of your sisters today, so don't do anything weird, Diana."

"Really?" Diana looked at Keima, intrigued, "How?"

"What? Of course with this" Keima said as he showed Diana the papers in his hand only to make himself take the heaven's judgment once again as Diana smacked Keima across the face. In those scripts, shown a bunch of dialogue and lines Keima would use against his remaining targets: Ayumi, Yui, Tsukiyo, and Shiori. In other words, a lethal weapon to let them feel what love is once again.

_(Just as I thought… I can't take it when I see_ _Katsuragi-san flirt other women… Even though they are my sisters)  
_Diana was still piping at the thought of Keima's strategies, but calmed herself. She needed to think of Tenri first, not that insensitive man.

_"_Katsuragi-san? May I have a request?"

"What is it?"

"Please take care of Tenri as well… You are hers from the very beginning…" Where Diana would usually stare daggers, she looked at him softly, something that caught Keima off guard. He wondered what the goddess was thinking, but he came to his answer as quickly as he thought of the question.

Keima sighed. He clearly understood that Diana's power hasn't replenished much yet, so he threw a glance at her and stated, "I know…"

Keima sensed pressure in the air. He became increasingly aware of the situation that was unfolding around him, and he quickly knew he needed to get away from Diana or his situation would certainly get worse.

"Later!" Keima ran with Elsie to their classroom at top speed, something rarely seen performed by the _Otamegane_, except when he ran from Elsie's _bento_ of horror.

Diana could only let out a sigh. She ran out of words to describe her anger against Keima.

At Class 2-B

"I wonder…"

"What is it, Kami nii sama?"

"Almost all students glared at me since we ran from Diana. Have they already caught on?"

"Ah, now that you mention it, Kami-nii-sama, usually they ignore you…  
"But today… They are all looked so scary…  
"Ah, look! It's Kanon-chan!"

"_It's good to see her all right without scratch", _Keima thought.  
"_Does this mean 'the hunter' didn't attack her?"_

Keima and Kanon made a blink of an eye contact._  
"….."_

A secret lied within their eyes briefly and disappeared just as quick as Kanon broke the moment, a longing in her eyes and a blush painted on her face.

...

**-Flashback—**  
**Monday, 2 days before today.**

**On their way to the stair that led to a level below, Keima held Kanon's hand.**

"**Kanon," the god simply said.  
****"Let's make this a secret."**

"**Why, Keima-kun?" Kanon looked at him with hungry eyes, desiring the affection of the boy who changed her path. Keima, however, looked at her knowingly externally. Internally, however, he was calculating how he should handle this fragile situation. He had to take the best possible role with the idol to not only ensure her safety, but also have enough freedom seek out the other goddesses.**

**And secretly, he knew that the idol could give him a valuable advantage.**

"**It will be disastrous for an idol being too close to a certain boy," Keima answered seriously.  
****(_Well, I believe Kanon won't be doing it though)_  
****"And furthermore I…. I don't think the society would like to accept me...  
****(_Act! I have to raise her love points!)_**

"**Keima-kun, aren't you so modest?" Kanon smiled towards Keima, who's still holding her hand tightly. She then threw her eyes away, making a disappointed face, but yet was still smiling, "But I must admit that you are right, Keima-kun…" Kanon looked down.  
****"Let's keep this our secret, okay?"**

"…**Yeah"  
****"Oh. One more thing, Kanon…"**

…**..**

**..**

-end of flashback—

Now there, Kanon is surrounded in the classroom by a lot of students.

"Kanon-chan?! Is it true that you really are going out with Otamegane?!"

"Yeah! I heard about that too!"

"Have you two known each other before?"

…..

"_I believe I've told Kanon not to tell anyone about this."  
"But why does this annoying rumors still wavering around?"_

"No… We aren't like that… We are just classmates. That's all…" Kanon answered the questioning students with a smile, just like the way she normally answers questions in one of her talk show.

"But there are people who saw you walked together yesterday!"

"It… It's just a coincidence! We are heading to the very same class, remember?"

"Well…."

"Class is about to begin! Get back to your seat at once!" Suddenly Nikaido came into the class. A group of students which surrounded Kanon scattered as soon as they heard their teacher's howl. Nikaido is always firm to her students, except for Keima, who got great grades, despite his poor and uninterested attitude to every subject at school. She has grown tired of scolding him and decided to ignore him.

"_Nikaido can be useful at a time like this" _commented the god of conquest."  
_"For now, let's wait until lunch break. Then I shall start with my plan from there!"  
"And my first target is…"  
"Tsukiyo"_

The bell rang. Lunchtime starts, as well as Keima's plan. He walked out of the class as soon as the latest teacher went off.

"The first time I met Tsukiyo was also around this time"  
"She should be there now!" Keima said as he moved his legs to his favorite place, the rooftop.

He finally arrived at Maijima Private High School's rooftop.  
And just like Keima had expected, Tsukiyo is there now, sitting on her usual observatory carpet and watching the moon together with her obedient doll, Luna. Keima boldly walked to where Tsukiyo is sitting then he stared at her.

"Tsukiyo…"

The blonde-haired girl responded to man who stand in front of her by giving him a cold glance.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry."

"…."

"_She doesn't even flinch her eyebrows…?"  
"_You must be angry to me right?"

"…"

"_Still no answer? Did Diana really detect that there is a goddess inside her?"  
"Huh? Wait…"  
_"You are very angry after all…"

"What…? I don't know what you are talking about! I don't even know who you are! Get lost now!" She stared dagger at him. Unfortunately for her, the _g__od_ wasn't fazed.  
"He… Hey!" Tsukiyo yelled at Keima who suddenly sat beside her.

"When we first met, you were always blabbering about your own separated world."  
"And the last time I saw you, you've already stopped putting the carpet down."  
"But now, you are using it again." Keima pierced her gaze, shattering her only defense.  
"So I think it is okay for me to assume that you are ang…" Keima said as he grated his sitting closer to the small blonde girl.

"Don't come near anymore, you beast!"

"GUHAH!" Keima got punched right in his face.

"…"  
"You…!"  
Tsukiyo's face was reddened and her breath could be heard. She couldn't contain her anger anymore. So she stood up and pointed at Keima, "Your ugly presence irritated me! I don't want to see your disgusting face ever again! BE GONE!"

"No! I want to speak with you, Tsukiyo!"

"…", with a hard sigh, Tsukiyo's expression was back to normal' calm yet beautiful. She looked at the _God_ with hurt, yet longing eyes, bittersweet in every way. Keima couldn't help but ache, even though he knew what he was doing, at the almost defeated looking girl who sat next to him.

Later, she frowned and spoke, "You never came to see me after that… Yet why do you appear again right after acted all-sweet to a certain woman while I was there with Luna?"  
"…I hate you."  
"And I don't want to know the likes of you anymore!" She made one last attempt to spit venom at him. Keima retreated internally.

"_She really is pissed off… She is angry, as angry as she can"  
"Well, as a goddess container, she will have her memory about the conquest. It's only natural for her to be angry."  
"However, this route is already under my calculation!"_

"Tsukiyo, I want you to know that **Kanon** isn't anything special for me. She is just a classmate."

"Don't lie. I saw you holding hands and I heard the rumor about you going out with her."

"I don't care about the rumor. But I don't want you to misunderstand.  
"I might act all lovey-dovey with her but that was nothing.  
"It was all nothing compared to us…  
"_Huh?"  
"_What is this?! UAAAAAAAAGH!"

Keima yelled in pain. His body suddenly floated in the air and flied from the bench to a tree across them. Keima gasped and fell to the ground. He revived his train of thought, "_Don't tell me…!_"  
"Ugh… that hurts…" Keima said as he tried to stand up. Keima felt another presence in the air, and came to a shocking realization.  
"_The hunter is around here and this is their power?"_

_"…" _He gazed at Tsukiyo now, who is still sitting on the bench, folding both of her hands in front of her chest and closing both of her eyes. Her long blonde hair turned crimson red now. The conquering god also noticed a halo floating on Tsukiyo's head.

_"No… It is not… This is…  
"A goddess!"_

Keima could see Tsukiyo's expressionless doll, Luna, floated in the air, as well as benches around her and Keima.  
He also could hear a voice came from her, """THAT'S… IT."""  
"""DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ON TSUKIYO AGAIN, YOU INSOLENT MAN!""" She said as she moved the benches to make a barricade around Keima. There is no way Keima could escape it.

"_She seems to be able to control freely any other objects around her as her will" _Keima analyzed calmly despite him facing a goddess.  
"_This will be troublesome"_

"""I am Vulcan. A goddess from heaven who loves justice and tenderness."""  
"""I am warning you."""  
"""Do not. Ever. Come near Tsukiyo again!"""

Keima could only gulped in response to Vulcan's words.  
"_This is bad. This is certainly not in my calculation."  
"On the important note, she can't keep continue using her power like this. You'll never know when the enemy would strike."  
"But I can't bring out the subject of goddesses either!"  
"Then what I should do now is… Talk to the host directly and re-conquer her!"_

"TSUKIYO, CAN YOU HEAR ME!? I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"""What a stubborn, insensible man not to be surprised even a little after seeing me"""

"Shut up, you damn doll! I need to talk to her! Get me out of here!" Keima pointed at the floating doll.

"""Tsukiyo said she is not willing to see you!"""  
"""If you still want to see her, you must defeat me, a goddess, and get through!"""

"Damn it."  
_(There is no way I will let it end this_ way!)  
Keima, from the back of the barricade, spoke,"…. Hey."

"""What is it!? I won't talk to you either! Just get lost at once, you disgusting man!"""

"I won't leave until I talk to Tsukiyo!"

"….."

There was a silent after that.  
However, the silent is over as Keima saw Luna fell off to the floor.

"I… who would have been happy to left alone… Yet I let this heinous man…"  
"I am ashamed of myself", she spoke to herself.

"I am sorry, Tsukiyo. It's just that… I had no choice."

"What do you mean?! How could you say such irresponsible words?"

By this point, Keima jumped through the benches barricade and threw his own body towards the moon girl, hugging her.

"I really had no choice."

"… eh…" Tsukiyo gasped. Her appearance and personality changed again.

"Muuuu…"

"KYAH!" Tsukiyo shrieked, reacting to Keima who advanced his head towards her. She pushed him away straightway. "What are you trying to do just now, you beast!"

"It's obvious, giving you a kiss!  
"I need to show Tsukiyo my true intentions!" Keima declared to the moon child.  
"And a kiss! A kiss is the ultimate move! Every galge must have a kissing scene, to turn around the greatest of sufferings to the greatest triumphs!"

"""YOU ARE SICK!"""

Vulcan suddenly took over Tsukiyo's body again and sent Keima back to the benches by pulling his shirt.

"""What an indecent man! You think a kiss will make up for your heinous crimes  
"""If you try to kiss or embrace her again, I will give you divine punishment!"""

"...Punish me all you want"

"""What?!"""

"I've hurt Tsukiyo… Even now I'm not sure that I can guarantee I won't stop hurting her. I worth it…  
"But please. Even just for now, please love me again!"

"""Be gone. NOW. Tsukiyo will not see you anymore."""

"If you do not… I won't be able to protect her anymore."

"""GO AWAY! Or I will drop this on your head!""" The goddess summoned another bench and hovered it over Keima. Keima did not waver, however, as he could already see the ending.

"Luna, stoooop!" Tsukiyo hugged her doll who is floating in front of her.

"Tsukiyo!"

"""Tsukiyo! What are you doing?!"""

...

..

...

"…Can I…?"

Tsukiyo's voice broke the silence.

"Can I really trust you, Keima?"

"I would prefer **dying** then failing to protect you!"

"….!" Tsukiyo attacked by her memories of her conquest. She gasped as she realized what was going to happen to the one who held such importance to her heart.

"You know that."

"Ke… Keima…"

Suddenly, the school bell rang. The fifth period is about to start.

"It's the school bell…" Keima both felt blessed and cursed at the sound of its ring. He wished he could have kissed her, but he also feared the interference of the goddess again.

Besides, he had more than enough future routes to keep her love points high enough.

"Let's go back to class, Tsukiyo."

"…." Tsukiyo blushed, couldn't say a word.  
"Keima…"

"What is it, Tsukiyo?"

"Can you… accompany me to the astronomy club's room?"

"… What a child"

...

"_I made it..."_  
"_Now, shall I proceed to the next goddess?"_

…_._

…

Back to Wednesday Morning

"Elsie."

"What, Kami nii-sama?"

"We'll skip class and looking for Tsukiyo"

"Alriiiiight!"

Keima and Elsie parted in front of the astronomy club room. Keima went downstairs.  
"_Tsukiyo must be was attacked by the hunter. So it was not an assassin who tried to assassinate an idol after all! They are hunting down the goddess!" _

_"Who are they?"_

Keima went to the rooftop, hoping to see Tsukiyo.  
He managed to guess correctly, but Keima could see that she is overtaken by Vulcan.

And she was in the midst of battle.

"Tsukiyo? No... Vulcan!"

"Katsuragi...?"

Keima ran to Vulcan whose body was hunched against a wall of benches. She sent more rounds of tiles and benches at her assailants, two black cloaked figures in the distance. They dodged every round thrown at them and were only getting closer to the goddess in question.

"Why are you hunching over? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No… I haven't told you, have i?  
"I am a powerless goddess. My eyesight is blurry, my hearing is bad and I can't walk.  
"However, I can breathe a soul into an object, making them move as I will."

"Is that so? I'm grateful that you are okay  
"So who is the opponent?" Keima turned his head from Vulcan to two black figures that fought her.

"I don't' know, but they are quite formidable."

"Let's leave, Vulcan."

Nevertheless, the figures, who are wearing a large robe that covered its body, took a step back as if they were going to leave too. Suddenly, a wind blew, bringing a strand of hair to Keima's foot.  
_"Huh? Could this be... the hunter's hair…?_"

"_This is impossible!"  
"_HEY!" Keima screamed to the figures but they already left.

"What's wrong, Katsuragi?"

"No… Nothing"  
_"It can't be right?"  
"Haqua?"_

…_._

_._

_.._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter ever, thanks to my beta-reader, **Organization Number 15.**

He writes an incredible Kindom Hearts fic. The title is "Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth of the Heart"

for an important note, I hope this fic's awesome subscribers and readers are satisfied by this new tenth chapter.  
I'm really sorry for the late update.

**Just in case if you find it confusing**:  
i used the triple quotation marks (""") to describe Vulcan's dialogue when she is talking via-_Luna, _Tsukiyo's doll.  
and when she is talking by herself (Tsukiyo's body), i used the normal ones.

Please Read n Review, Critics and Comments, Flaming and any kind of feedback!

They are my motivation to write stories. Could you give me some for this fic's sake? :)

Thank you very much for reading!

Please continue to support me on fanfic making!


	11. Uneasiness and Moving On

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK!

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

* * *

Route 11: "Uneasiness and Moving On"

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to **Organization Number 15 **for the extraordinary beta-editing. If you compare my chapters before and after edited by him, you will laugh on the floor off due-to my bad writing. Thanks to him, this fic is gotten better!

**_The words in Italic are their inner thougts or an original name_** and i don't own TWGOK

* * *

-o-

"_Haqua, it can't be you, can it?"_

_…_

_"No, to deduce just from this strand of hair is way too careless."_

Katsuragi Keima sat at the dining table together with his family, enjoying a dinner made by Elsie. His usual anger whenever he has to eat her Hellian cuisine has seem to have dissipated this evening; perhaps he's already gotten used to eating the new-devil's cooking he thought to himself. However, the _Capturing God_ has committed a, even greater taboo this evening, for his usual handheld was nowhere to be seen.

This has come to Mari's attention, so she asks her son, "Hee… It's rare to see you eat like this with us, Keima. You usually play with your games! Has something happened?"

"… I will be scolded if I play in front of you while eating, Mom. Why bother?" Keima returned to eating, leaving Mari in shock.

"No no! It's just I'm happy to see you eating normally with us, Keima. Well, actually, you have been like this since you've been dating Haqua-chan! I think she might be the reason behind your good-behavior."  
"Oh… I am glad you have found her, Keima! Not only that she is beautiful but she also is kind-hearted and she is able to fix your habit!" Mari face lit up in delight.

"Speaking of which, Nii-sama… Where is Haqua? I haven't seen her since you two went out to the Dezeni Sea Land…" Elsie voice trailed off thinking about her best friend.

"…"

"Nii… sama?"

"What's wrong, Keima?"

"… I don't know…"  
"Thanks for the food", Keima said as he turning his utensils upside down then went upstairs towards his room.

"Keima?"

"Kami nii-sama?"

"Geez, what's with him? Just when I thought that he is getting more normal!" Mari sighed and went to retrieve his dishes. Elsie only sat there, staring at where her nii-sama was sitting only moments ago.

"Kami-nii-sama…"

* * *

Keima opened his bedroom's door, stumbled through the messy pile of gaming consoles, and threw himself on his bed. It looks as if the _God of Conquest_ has lost his need, his hunger to save his cute heroines an lead them to salvation. Instead, he is now disturbed, no, burdened by an ugly uneasy feeling ever since the encounter with the hunters on the rooftop.

No, it was the possibility that the event in question might include someone he might have feeling for… Of course he didn't want his conclusion to be true.

He lets out a sigh.

_"Whoever they are, if there are more of them, a lot more of them, the other goddesses may be just as vulnerable. They could strike at any moment..."_

Keima wheeled his body and now gazed upon the ceiling, _"I have to quickly raise their love points. But after Tsukiyo and Vulcan being attacked, there is a possibility that the other goddess will hide themselves… This is going to be tough."_

The god of conquest closed his eyes slowly. It seems like his stressed out mind has finally taken come at ease. And second by second, Keima slowly succeed at entering his fantasy world.

…

* * *

Keima slowly moves his eyelid. An incredible feeling overcame the _God_, an enchanting feeling, like the enchanting feeling of seeing Yokyuun…

Then he realized his surroundings. He was standing amongst the clouds, surrounded by a golden sky basked in golden sunlight. The clouds were pained a dreamlike pearl color, their texture as soft as feathers. Behind him, the clouds escalated upward to heed to a white stone throne that invited the _God_ to take his rightful place. At first, Keima was still blissfully dreaming over Yokyuun, but the feeling soon dissipated when he realized something.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He looked down below where the clouds ended and a never-ending dark abyss began and he immediately backed away.

"_I must be dreaming! Wake! Wake!_" He said as he slaps his cheeks, hoping to wake up from his fantasy.

"Ah. If I threw myself off the clouds, perhaps I will awaken!"

"But wait. What if this is not a dream? I will die in an instant! Yokyuun, what should I do!" He cried hopelessly.

"Baka. I will not save you if you do that", Keima could hear a violent woman voice behind. He then turned his body around to assure his perception.

"_This voice…"_

There stood a very well-known figure with her signature long blue-violet hair, big scythe, a red-brownish dress that tightly wrapped her thin body, and stockings that fit tightly around her slim sexy legs.

"Hey, Katsuragi"

"Haqua…?" Keima fixed his glasses to make sure he was seeing right.

"Hmph. Weird. Why am I dreaming of you?"

"Maybe you missed me?" Haqua teased.

"What a stupid conclusion... UGH!" Keima was hit on the head by Haqua using the blunt side of her Scythe of Testament. "Why does it hurt? This is a dream right?"

"Yes. This is a dream, Katsuragi. The deepest of your thought. Look."

As Haqua said that, the scenery suddenly shifted. The darkness from below the clouds suddenly lit up. Figures could be seen rising up from the depths, reaching for the sky above.

"Keima-kuuuun!"

"Keima-kuun!"

Keima has known those voices since ancient times. His eyes sparkled as he raced to the end of the cloud where he could see his heroines rise up to greet him.

"Sora! Hakka! Ami-chan! Yuu! Sonata! Aiko!" Keima couldn't even finish all their names, for heroines came by the thousands. Keima noticed a sudden change in his clothing, for now the _God _wore more proper attire, a toga and a curled wooden cane came to him like magic. A few of the heroines leapt to his side where they gracefully guided him to his throne, where he sat among his heroines, his lost lambs, finally at his side.

Meanwhile, a dumbfounded Haqua just stared, jaw dropped at what she was witnessing. She puffed a sigh and marched up to Keima's "throne".

Haqua placed her hands on her hips, "Geez, you looked like an idiot…."

"These are all 2D heroines I've conquered so far are here!" Keima asked as he adjusted his poster to get more comfortable, "It makes sense for them to be here. But why are you still here?"

"T… This is your dream, alright! Explain it yourself!"

"…"  
"W- Well, that is not important…" Keima fix his glasses, blushing at a reoccurring thought. He got up from his seat, and shifted back into his Maijima High uniform as he approached Haqua, who is now standing across him.

"If you are really Haqua, then tell me…"

"Were you the hunter I met today?"

Haqua didn't answer. Instead, she asked "Hunter? What do you mean?"

"… I found a violet strand of hair when I try to save Vulcan, a goddess, from two hunters that attacked her. I couldn't help but to guess that it is yours." Keima bent his body closer to her and stared deep into her red ruby eyes.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about, Katsuragi…" Haqua blushed deeply.

"Ugh! Fine, have it your way. If you want to play dumb with me then…" Keima moved his head gracefully towards Haqua's, letting their lips collide.

"Mmmu!" Haqua was shocked to death, her scythe dropping to the floor. Eventually, she stopped resisting and leaned into Keima, giving into his warm lips. Keima couldn't help but hold Haqua as both of them enjoyed this long awaited kiss.

"….!" Haqua regained her senses and slapped Keima's back, ending their moment.

"Puhaaaah!" Haqua took a deep breath. "Wh… Why did you so suddenly…?"

"Now tell me the truth, Haqua…" Keima said nervously since he has just kissed her only moments ago, "Was it you, Haqua?"

"I don't understand your question! A… and enough with the kissing!" Haqua pushed Keima away and stepped away from him, "Honestly. I never thought you of all people would go as far as to ki..."

"Shut up! Just tell me what happen today! I will be in danger, you know!" Keima held Haqua's shoulder with both of his hands, shaking her. The scene around them faded, and only a murky darkness surrounded them now. Haqua ripped her gaze from the man who kissed her moments ago. Keima only became more discouraged at finding his answer as he noticed a glimpse of sadness drawn on her face.

"You really are serious about this, Katsuragi… I've never seen you like this before…"

"…"

"Don't worry about it" Haqua moved her left hand towards Keima's cheek with her thin fingers, gently stroking his soft cheek. She then closed her eyes, "Just continue your effort on the goddesses."

Keima noticed a tear shed in her distant eyes, "Haqua?"

"Farewell, Katsuragi." Haqua began to fade.

"Wait!" Keima outreached to grab her, but she already faded away.

"HAQUA!"

* * *

Keima woke suddenly from his dream. He rose from his coffin, his body dead. He was sweating profoundly and breathing heavily, as if he was jolted back to life. He then tried to recall what occurred in his dream. "_The missing Haqua suddenly comes out of nowhere… This is very unusual. I've never dreamt about her like this, at least as far as I can remember…"_

"WAIT. DON'T TELL ME THAT…." Keima rashly moved his body to the sliding window near his bed and opened it rashly. The thought suddenly occurred to him that Haqua is nearby. However, he closed the window again as he only found the beautiful moon floated in the dark starry sky.

"… So it was only a dream after all."

"How ridiculous", Keima mumbled as he walked back to his bed and threw himself there. Keima then turned his body towards the wall and slowly shut his eyelids.

Outside, on the roof behind the wall Keima is facing now sat a long-purplish-haired-girl wrapped in a purple _celestial robe_.

Her eyes are closed tightly, and a violet colored light can be seen coming from around her body. As she opened her vision again, the aura is fading little by little. She then flew away from Katsuragi household and gone in the full moon.

In Keima's thought,

_"I've gotten tired by this vague flag…"_

_"I will finish this quickly."_

* * *

The sun rose and everyone awoke just as if it was a normal day. However, something was off, not quite right. The first one to notice this was the devil sister of the man in question when her brother was waiting for the breakfast at the dining table with a serious face.

"Kami Nii-sama? So something really did happen!"

"No, Elsie. I just want to get this over with quickly."

"But this is just unusual, Kami-nii-sama! You don't bring your PFP with you today!" Elsie is shocked by her divine brother's 'development'.

"I put it in my bag," Keima spoke alien words, unnerving Elsie even more.

"Just as I thought, Haqua-chan has changed you, Keima!" Mari entered the dining room, bringing the dishes to the dining table.

"Whatever, mom…"

Keima moved his hands, putting the food in his mouth swiftly. Suddenly, he got up, walked from the dining room, and heading out, yelled "I'm going mom!" Keima could hear Elsie's voice coming from his house,

"Eeeeh? Kami-nii-sama waiiiiit for mee!" The devil ran in hot pursuit.

On his way, Keima was deep in thought. He wasn't paying attention to his environment and almost ran into a pedestrian passing by.

Keima became the walking dead. He didn't even realize that his neighbor who had been transferred to his school, Tenri, was now walking with him side by-side. However, her soft voice has finally brought forth his attention. "Keima-kun, um… good morning…"

"Huh? Tenri? I'm sorry. I was deep in thought. I don't realize you were here."

"That's okay, Keima-kun."

"By the way, how is the goddess hunt going?"

"Yeah. I've managed to make two other goddesses appear and it has been going well with them. Vulcan and Apollo, by the way", Keima remarked.

"So with Diana included, there are three goddesses left?"

"Right."

"Ummm... Have you talked to the other goddesses about us?"

"Hm?" was Keima's response to her question. It seems like he doesn't quite get it.

"Ah! I…. I don't mean about Keima-kun and me! I … I mean about Diana!" Tenri stammered.

Now that he understands her question, he can answer it at an instant, "No. Not yet."

"Is that so…"

"… Hmmm…" The _God of Conquest_ suddenly stopped walking.  
"Maybe you can do it, Tenri."

"Eh? Do what, Keima-kun?"

"If I recall, you are from 2-C, aren't you, Tenri?"

"Yes…"

"My next target is your classmate, the library girl, Shiomiya Shiori."

"I… I know her. She sits next to me."

"Even better then."

"Kami-samaaa! Tenri-saan! Wait for meeee!"

"That bug demon... When will she be useful?" Keima groaned.

Keima and Tenri waited for the black-haired demon to catch up. The three of them then continue their journey to school like usual. However this time, Keima wasn't holding his PFP in his hands. Oddly enough, it was advantageously giving Keima time to think deeper.

_"I need to quickly make the goddesses appear while I'm working on Kanon and Tsukiyo's love points. Well, Kanon is an idol so it will be harder to raise hers compared to Tsukiyo's who is always at school. However, thanks Kanon being an idol as well as her_ _yandere personality type, I can keep her satisfied with smaller events while buying some time to raise Tsukiyo's. My spare time can be devoted to then begin finding and conquering the other goddesses._"

"_And today, our target is…_"

"_Shiori._"

* * *

-x-

* * *

A/N : Hello everyone, thank you very much for reading this chapter 11. I can't believe i've made it this far.

If you got leisure times and don't know what to do, you can also read my new Chihiro fic, "Our Days in Our Mainstream Lives".

It is written in Chihiro's POV! Please look after it!

And pleas too! \(^^)/


	12. Trapped and Giving The Best

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

I don't own TWGOK!

* * *

~ A Certain Romance ~  
a **fanfiction** by Takagi

Edited by Organization Number 15

* * *

Route 12: "Trapped and Giving The Best"

* * *

**A/N: **** Don't forget to Review !**

**Words in italic are their inner thoughts.**

* * *

After he asked the shy, silent librarian girl if he could come to her palace for the upcoming days, Keima confidently walked out from the library, leaving the sliding doors behind him, meeting with his partner in crime, Elsie, who stood in anxious wait for the _God's_ news. She asked if Keima has re-conquered the bookworm girl or he has not.

"All too easy! I won't spend any more than 3 days to re-conquer! Anyways, that makes four, only two left," Keima internally smiled with his cocky eyes. The duo paced their way home in the quiet, evening air. Keima recalled that on normal days, they have reached the Katsuragi household right now, spending his quality time gaming. Now, Keima was involved with his "extracurricular" activities, his only excuse to his mother for allowing him out so late.

He noted to keep in mind that he would eventually need a story to keep his mother from suspicion of his true intentions when Elsie poked him.

"Kami-sama, should we really trust these goddesses?"

"That goes without saying," Keima replied as he grabbed his PFP in his pocket. Elsie could tell he had no further desire to speak, but she pressed further anyways. The devil didn't understand her true reasoning for her skepticism of the goddesses; usually, she was very trusting of strangers. However…

"Don't they sound fishy? And Kami-sama's real job is hunting and capturing loose souls, not searching for goddesses!" Elsie shrieked.

"Divine people, like the goddesses, tend to be helpful in games! On the contrary, you Hellians are the fishy ones! Look at your best friend for example! There is a hint that she…" the god pointed his forefinger at the demon but then his anger cools down.

Elsie couldn't know yet. It would only complicate things even further.

"…she what, Kami-sama?"

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with you," Keima turned his back towards the dumbfounded Elsie.

"Eeeeeh? If it is about Haqua, of course it has something to do with me! I'm offended!" Elsie puffed her cheeks then hitting her partner's back countless time.

Keima resilience to her tiny hits kept him a bay for the meantime, but after the demon threw a stray slap that knocked him in the head, Keima's annoyance was pushed to its brink "Oi! Your being annoying, Elsie! Stop that at once!"

Elsie stepped back, shedding tears, "Why? She is my best friend yet you won't let me know!" She held herself close, her voice wavering.

"I care about her too, Kami nii-sama!"

Upon looking at the black-haired demon cries, Keima could only sigh, "_Well, she is right…_" He thought. Elsie's bond with Haqua lasted for over three centuries, not to mention she was the one who pulled Haqua out of trouble when her mind was taken over by that powerful loose soul. Elsie seemed inseparable from Haqua, when he really thought about it, a friendship that reminded him of one of his games.

_Besides, to distance Elsie from Haqua is necessary, but creating too much of a void could spell disaster for both girls as well as for me._

He then faced her again and stated, "I can't tell you the full version, but I can tell you that everything is alright."

"I… Is that so?" She sniffed her nose and looked up at him.

"But then, why does your face looked troubled, Kami-sama?" She peered at him, which caught the _God_ off guard.

"No I am not troubled." Keima knew he needed to end this exchange quickly, even if it casted further doubts within Elsie.

"Ah. I know!" She clapped her hands together, "You guys are just having a little fight, aren't you?" She guessed wildly. Keima's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at her dumbfounded by her deduction.

"Listen, Kami-nii-sama. Haqua might be stubborn, but she is very nice too!"

Keima slapped his own forehead. He can't believe Elsie would come up with something like that. It seems like Elsie is still a greenhorn when it comes to Keima's personality. It is actually clear enough for someone to declare that Keima has not changed too much, even if his relation with that violet-haired demon has grown.

"You can always consult about Haqua to me, Kami-sama. I'm her best friend! I know a lot about her!" Elsie proudly stated. Keima's frustration and even desperation from Elsie pushing the issue only left his mind in a jumble. He needed to consider Elsie as more involved with Haqua's fate than he had previously; how he has missed that up until now, no, how he hasn't prioritized Elsie until now was a very large error on his behalf. Keima, again, slaps his forehead, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on it.

"… Whatever… Whatever! Let's go home! I want to arrange a plan to conquer the next goddess that resides in Yui!"

"Okay! But tell me afterwards, okay? Ehehehe" Elsie happily asked.

"WHATEVER!" Keima lost his temper.

* * *

At night, Keima didn't sleep at all. He made use of the time he had to think about Yui's conquest plan tomorrow. Keima's weariness would occasionally catch his attention, and his body was slowly submitting to it, but he struggled forth fighting it desperately with his brilliant mind. The minute his eyelids closed, Keima would jerk himself awake, using the PFP' loud music and consistently changing screen to keep his poor eyes awake and focused.

_You're doing all of this to get your normal life back. You don't want to hunt any runaway spirits; you want an instant conclusion. Conquering the goddesses is the faster and considerably easier option over capturing countless__Weiss__ with unknown__ whereabouts all across Maijima and even beyond__ the city's borders._

However, this wasn't his sole motivation, and the God was fully willing to admit to himself that he had another purpose in this larger scheme.

"Just wait… Haqua._"_

* * *

Night has settled over the Dezeni Sea Land amusement park. Two figures could be seen in front of the mock castle, which crowned the illuminating, bustling nature of the park. Keima, dressed in a dress, looked at his date piercingly.

"Yui. If you feel in a slightest worry, just contact me right away. Understood?"

"Of course, Keima-kun! If you feel even in a slightest worry, just contact me right away!" Yui gazed at Keima seriously and hold his hands.

"T… Those are my words! I am the hero here! And don't touch me!" Keima softly slapped Yui's hands away, which only brought a grin to the tomboy's face.

"But you're the one who's wearing a dress now!" Yui smiled ever bigger, hugging Keima's hand tighter.

"More importantly, can you let me go now? I have to go home now!" Keima insisted.

"Fine… See you tomorrow then, milady…" She bowed humbly like a knight. In the sky above, Elsie flew down and met her 'buddy'. She accompanied Keima out the door while Yui got "situated" with Mars, who kept indirectly teasing her as he left with the devil by his side.

"How did it go, Kami-sama?"

"Just as Diana told me. She has a goddess and I've managed conquered her. Now, there's only one left," Keima turned his back and walk towards the exit gate of Dezeni Sea Land. Elsie could see men around him are gazing at the cross-dressing Keima mockingly. Jitters rampaged Keima's skin, giving him goosebumps as he yelled at Elsie, ordering her to walk faster.

He then changed his direction to a vacant corner of the amusement park, finding cover in the shadows of a few closed rides. He then directed Elsie to cover them with the celestial robe to fly them away from the park for good. In the beautiful, clear starry night sky, Keima glimpsed out into the horizon where the skyline met the cosmos, bringing forth a strange, uninvited bittersweet pleasure to the _God of Conquest_. Keima felt like he once had seen this kind of scenery. He speculated that he could be reminiscing a game, but memory reminded him that a notable presence was missing from the original scene that he hasn't encountered in any of his dating sims: Long violet hair and a scythe.

Yes. She didn't appear on the last two goddesses Keima just conquered. His speculation to the demons true role in the involvement of the hunters and the goddess hunt only further plunged into the uncertainty of his mind.

"No good. This is strange," Keima commented to himself, placing his hand on his chin.

"What is it, Kami-sama?"

"If those hunters do hunt the goddesses, why wouldn't they come after Yui and Shiori as well?"

"What are you mumbling just now? I can't hear you, Kami nii-sama…" Elsie began wavering in her flight from a sudden gale. More like it began tossing her in different directions as they pounded the poor demon. Keima, too absorbed in his head, did not pay attention to the new development.

"Could it be that….!" Keima came into a conclusion.

"Kami-sama, hang on! The wind is too strong!"

"Ah! Elsie! AAAARGH"

The gale become too powerful for the demon and her load, causing Elsie lost her grip on Keima. Keima fell headfirst into oblivion, his mortal death nearing him in the brief moments he screeched in panic. The God neared his shallow grave and nearly met his fate has it not been for the interference of a soft purple cloth Keima knew very well.

It took Keima a few moments to recover from shock before he gasped "Just as I…thought…"

The cloth landed Keima to the ground slowly. Keima quickly took in his near surroundings, deducting it as an empty dark alleyway. "Empty" only remained an accurate description for so long as two figures made their appearance, one bearing the celestial robe that proved his savior tonight.

"_This celestial robe…Haqua?_"

Keima immediately deducted, that, no matter the identity, these two were hunters seeking out the goddesses lives, and possibly, his. One of them looked like a normal high-school student with long green hair decorated with twin small horns and almost sadistic-looking red eyes. Her legs, right arm, and her right hand were all wrapped in bandages. The other, bearing the celestial robes that saved Keima, hid their appearance with a black cloak, a dark hood covering their face.

The high-school looking hunter said in a ghastly voice, "A predator will beat the other predator first to get its prey."

"That's exactly what I've just thought. You two would merely wait until I am vulnerable before eventually hunting me down and silencing me once and for all," He calmly said, despite his desperate words.

The green haired hunter laughed at the _God_, "he looked so cute in a dress. I am raring to cut him!" Suddenly, the one who just talked to Keima slides a cutter from her wrist.

"L… Lune?! We agreed not to kill him, right?" Her partner urgently interrupted.

"I am deeply sorry, Haqua. Looks like I can't keep that promise," Lune smiled sadistically, making Keima waver in his step, "Ahahaha! This is going to be exciting!" Lune maniacally grinned.

"Tch. Is this it?" Keima winced. Keima knew he had no options to escape, for he unfortunately landed in a dead end, three walls caving him in with a sadistic hunter and a mysterious figure he hoped and graved would be Haqua.

When he gave up on everything, the other figure wrapped Lune's hand with her celestial robe. Lune constantly gazed upon her predatorily, "What is this? Let me go!"

The figure pointed towards Keima and guided his eyes towards the sky. Keima's last hope came hurdling from the heavens, hitting the ground heavily in her rough landing and causing dust to fly everywhere. Slowly, the dust began disappearing, but Keima took every advantage he had to track his last chance of escape down in the confusion.

"ELSIE!"

"KAMI-SAMA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I AM SORRY FOR LETTING YOU FALL!" Elsie hugged Keima.

"I'm alright! Give me your broom!" Keima, who has been freed from the purple celestial robe, grabbed Elsie's broom just as the dust cloud settled to reveal Lune breaking free. Keima the immediately rotated the broom's power control to the max and then swept the ground with all his might, causing a very powerful force wave that even rattled and chipped away at the buildings around them. The hunters were flung from their feet, reeling into the alleyway across the street and into the darkness shrouding it.

Keima hastily turned to Elsie.

"Elsie! We need to get out of here! Quick!" He grabbed Elsie's hand and directed her towards their escape beyond the alleyway into the busy city streets. He peered into the darkness where their pursuers were launched.

"_Thank you, Haqua…"_

"Eeh? What exactly is going on?" Elsie's asked refused, only to be shushed by Keima's desperate, yet lingering voice.

"Cover us in the celestial robe. We need to disappear,"

Without any further arguments, Elsie follows Keima's orders, shrouding them in the celestial robe and disappearing with him into the lively city night.

* * *

With the last ounce of breath, the two finally arrived at their home. They then remove the celestial robe and snuck into the Katsuragi's Café Grandpa. He peered around the dark setting, noticing not even a single trace of activity inside, and blew a hearty sigh of relief.

"What was that just now, Kami-sama?"

"Just as I thought, Elsie. I am being hunted as well by. This has come into a more serious problem!" Keima said while wiping his sweat.

"What?" Elsie dumbfounded.

"By the way, thank you for saving me, Elsie. You were a big help. I almost died back then," Keima said gently as he moved to the kitchen door frame leading and peered around for activity.

"I… It's okay! More importantly, are you alright, Kami-sama?" Elsie blushed upon Keima's praise.

"Not even a bruise. Thanks to Ha…nothing. I want take a bath then arrange the next plan to conquer Ayumi!" Keima walked into the dark living room only to find his furious mother, watching TV. She then turned around slowly to see her late son.

Keima slapped his head at the obvious factor he didn't even consider.

"KEIMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? AND WHAT'S WITH THAT DRESS!?" Mari snapped.

"Don't worry. Nothing is happened, Mom. I was just _cosplaying_," He rushed to his room, hoping his excuse would same hum from his mother's wrath. The God escaped by the teeth of his skin twice tonight as he begins thinking of his final goddess plan, gathering his belongings to prepare a bath in the meanwhile.

After he relaxed in the bath, he peered into the living room to find his mother absent, which Keima sighed another breath of relief for, and advances into the café to settle down. He moves to a nearby table and write down his plan to conquer the last goddess.

"_I have to quickly conquer her since she might in danger as well. Two days will be plenty. With my skill, I can do this! I won't let them get her first! I will give my all into this final conquest for the goddesses!"_

"_Then I'll be able to figure out your true intentions…"_

"_Haqua."_

* * *

**A/N: Hello my precious readers.**

**My beta reader, Organization Number 15 has finally back with me and this chapter is now already edited. Thanks a lot for your patience! ~**


End file.
